La nièce de Dom Tomás
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: Quand un maître espion de la Couronne d'Espagne accepte de rallier la France, pour peu que l'on assure l'exfiltration et la sécurité de sa chère nièce, ce sont les quatre meilleurs Mousquetaires du Roi que le Cardinal va dépêcher aux frontières des Flandres espagnoles pour accomplir la mission.
1. Un bien drôle d'oiseau !

_Cette nouvelle m'a bien évidemment été inspirée par l'épisode des Musketeers _"Le bon traître"_ (_"The Good Traitor"_, Saison 2 Épisode 3). Sur fond de guerre du renseignement et d'intrigues géopolitiques du 17e Siècle, on y retrouvera les grands moments classiques du genre de cape et d'épée, avec un morceau de bravoure tout particulier pour le sauvetage de la demoiselle en détresse: une cascade aérienne inédite, avec d'Artagnan dans le rôle du voltigeur malgré lui!  
__* Cette aventure est censée se placer parmi les tous premiers épisodes de la Saison 1 ..._

.

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 1 : Un bien drôle d'oiseau !**_

.

En ce doux matin de mai, quatre mousquetaires de notre connaissance remontaient d'un bon pas les rues de Paris, encore peu animées à cette heure de la journée, en réponse à la convocation pressante que leur avait faite parvenir leur officier supérieur, le capitaine de Tréville. On comptait là bien sûr les trois meilleures lames de la Compagnie des Mousquetaires du Roi: le sombre Athos, le sémillant Aramis, et le puissant Porthos, trois vaillants compagnons notoirement liés par une amitié indéfectible. Point d'autres patronymes pour eux que ces noms de guerre qu'ils s'étaient choisis; car personne à la Compagnie ne se serait risqué à les affubler d'un surnom. Tréville avait également requis la présence de la toute dernière recrue à avoir récemment intégré leur petite fratrie d'armes: le jeune chevalier d'Artagnan, Gascon de son état. Celui-ci avait gagné l'intérêt puis le respect de ses trois valeureux aînés, après leur avoir prouvé à maintes reprises ses talents d'escrimeur, son étonnante débrouillardise, ainsi qu'un sens de la loyauté et de l'honneur propre à forcer l'admiration même d'un aristocrate de vieille souche tel qu'Athos.

Rendez-vous avait été donné aux quatre hommes en l'Hôtel des Tuileries. Cet agréable palais à l'italienne, élevé juste en dehors des remparts de Paris, tranchait nettement sur la vieille forteresse royale du Louvre non loin. Pour autant, seuls ses jardins étaient d'ordinaire assez fréquentés: la bâtisse elle-même n'était le plus souvent occupée que par un peloton de sentinelles des mousquetaires, une affectation considérée comme relativement ennuyeuse au sein de la Compagnie. C'est pour cette raison, afin de ne point trop attirer l'attention, qu'Athos, Porthos, Aramis et le jeune d'Artagnan avaient été invités à laisser pour une fois au coffre les ensembles de cuir qu'ils privilégiaient lors de la plupart de leurs missions, et à venir revêtus de leurs très officielles casaques d'uniforme bleues.

Porthos s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise dans cette espèce de chasuble inconfortable; et pour l'heure, il commençait à en avoir assez de subir les regards désapprobateurs d'Aramis à chaque fois qu'il était tenté de s'essuyer les mains sur cette sorte de tablier. Le solide métis avait par ailleurs enfoncé profondément son chapeau sur sa tête, afin de mieux dissimuler le bandage de lin qu'il y portait: il en était en effet encore à se remettre d'une blessure reçue trois nuits plus tôt, lors de la bagarre d'estaminet qui avait suivi une partie de cartes un peu trop animée. Une lourde cruche de grès lui avait alors été fracassée sur le crâne: un coup porté par derrière, qui en aurait sans doute envoyé bien d'autres au cimetière – mais pas une force de la nature telle que Porthos! Personne n'avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de l'auteur du coup en traître, ni de ceux qui s'étaient tenus autour de lui...

Athos, quant à lui, avait aussi mal commencé la journée qu'il avait fini la nuit. L'homme était suffisamment aguerri dans l'art des abus éthyliques pour ne point souffrir de migraines, et pour savoir encore mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher. En fait, c'était plutôt la station debout à l'arrêt qui lui était périlleuse; Aramis avait d'ailleurs dû se faire violence, pour s'abstenir de parier avec d'Artagnan quant au côté vers lequel leur auguste Dionysos allait finir par basculer! Demeurant en dépit de cela le plus dévoué des amis, le même Aramis avait insisté pour lui faire mâcher un bouquet de menthe fraîche, un remède souverain pour dissimuler les haleines les plus chargées, qui lui avait déjà sauvé la mise lors de certains de ses rendez-vous galants.

Toutefois Athos, d'une voix aussi mal assurée dans le propos que ferme dans le ton, avait invité son compère en des termes crûment choisis à placer ledit bouquet en un recoin bien précis de sa propre anatomie, celui-là même que sur un agnelet rôti on farcit d'un tel ornement pour en parfaire la présentation! De tels écarts de langage n'étaient absolument pas familiers au dernier descendant de l'illustre lignée des Comtes de La Fère: c'était là le signe qu'Athos se trouvait dans l'un des ces accès de mélancolie aiguë, rares mais violents, qu'aucune dose d'alcool – sinon létale! – ne serait parvenue à anesthésier. Bref, ce n'aurait vraiment, vraiment pas été le bon jour pour que le mousquetaire soit invité à présenter sa révérence, chapeau bas, à Sa Majesté le Roi, ou à faire le baise-main, buste penché en avant, à Sa Majesté la Reine!

Fort heureusement, aucun des deux souverains n'était présent lorsque les quatre compagnons rejoignirent la discrète galerie du palais où le capitaine de Tréville leur avait donné rendez-vous. Peu d'autres personnes sur place; mais chacun des mousquetaires – même d'Artagnan, pourtant monté à la capitale depuis peu – identifia immédiatement le moine capucin qui se tenait juste au côté de leur supérieur: François Leclerc du Tremblay, plus connu dans tout Paris sous le nom de "Père Joseph". L'homme avait également reçu le surnom d'"Éminence grise", qu'il devait pour partie à la couleur de sa bure, et pour partie à sa proximité avec le Cardinal de Richelieu, le très redouté premier ministre du royaume, dont il était le plus écouté des conseillers. L'on disait qu'une grande part de l'intelligence retorse de Son Éminence lui venait des avis éclairés de ce petit moine d'aspect insignifiant; et par un juste retour des choses, une part non négligeable de la terreur qu'inspirait son maître retombait hélas sur les épaules du dévoué capucin.

Tréville fit signe à ses hommes de s'approcher. Chemin faisant, ceux-ci détaillèrent les deux individus qui se tenaient silencieusement dans l'ombre, à l'autre extrémité de la galerie. L'un d'eux n'arborait guère de signe particulier: jeune, plutôt petit, épaules voûtées, tout de noir vêtu et dépourvu d'épée; probablement quelque gratte-papier. Mais l'autre... L'autre!... D'âge indéfinissable, mais de volume assez considérable, ce dandy avant la lettre multipliait sur sa large personne les signes d'ostentation excentrique, manifestations d'orgueil tout autant que de mauvais goût: un pourpoint de satin mauve marié à des chausses couleur bouton d'or; des escarpins rouge vif à crevés, ornementés d'énormes rubans pourpres; une haute canne à pommeau d'argent surdimensionné; le port d'une unique perle à l'oreille droite, à la manière du défunt roi Henri III, ainsi que d'un triple col de dentelles... Porthos lui-même ne dédaignait pas de faire l'acquisition d'un double col lorsque la chance lui avait souri aux cartes, mais un triple! Un dernier détail, ses lèvres et ses pommettes rougies au carmin sans la moindre subtilité, achevait de laisser supposer que le bougre devait être de ces "garçons-garcettes" qui dégrafent leur pont-levis arrière de préférence à leur braguette avant lors de leurs moments de plaisirs intimes!

Les quatre mousquetaires en demeurèrent là, pour l'heure, de leurs observations et de leurs conjectures. Athos, Porthos, Aramis, ainsi que d'Artagnan en léger retrait, ôtèrent leurs chapeaux d'un même mouvement en s'arrêtant devant le capitaine de Tréville. Légère flexion du buste à l'adresse du moine en bure grise, que celui-ci leur rendit fort civilement. Relevant son visage de dessous son capuchon, le Père Joseph fixa tour à tour chacun des mousquetaires de son immense regard bleu nuage, tout à la fois hypnotique, apaisant, et pourtant d'une intensité révélatrice de sa nature enflammée. Contre toute attente, ce politicien tonsuré, ce moine de cabinet, cette créature de Richelieu, inspira aux quatre hommes une sympathie immédiate, presque aussi spontanée que la répulsion viscérale que pouvait susciter son maître. Le capucin fut le premier à prendre la parole, dissimulant mal un réel enthousiasme:

_-–- Ah, messieurs! il y a bien longtemps que j'entends parler de vous; et je remercie le Ciel de m'avoir accordé l'occasion de vous rencontrer enfin en personne! J'aurais sans doute pu demander à Monsieur de Tréville de me présenter dans les formes; mais à vos regards, je gage que vous savez déjà tous qui je suis – et qui je représente! N'est-ce pas le cas? J'irai donc droit au but: messieurs, Son Éminence a besoin de vos services pour une importante mission secrète, intéressant la sécurité du royaume! Elle m'a donc adressé directement à votre capitaine: car malgré leurs opinions parfois conflictuelles, Son Éminence sait que Monsieur de Tréville est homme de bien, soucieux avant tout de la grandeur de la France..._

D'expérience, les mousquetaires ne purent s'empêcher de songer à quelque piège diabolique ourdi à leur encontre, de la part d'un Richelieu réputé aussi revanchard que tortueux. Cependant, Athos, Porthos et Aramis notèrent tous trois que leur capitaine ne donnait guère l'impression d'avoir été traîné ici à son corps défendant; ils supposèrent qu'il devait donc souscrire implicitement aux vues du cardinal et de son capucin de conseiller. Cette caution suffit à les mettre en confiance. D'Artagnan, en revanche, ne sut hélas s'empêcher de se laisser aller à l'une de ces ruades impulsives dont il était coutumier, lorsqu'il s'adressa directement au Père Joseph sur un ton à la limite de l'insolence:

_-–- Et y a-t-il une raison pour que Son Éminence n'ait pas plutôt confié cette 'importante' mission à quelques uns de ses petits soldats rouges? Je me suis laissé dire qu'ils pouvaient se montrer d'une efficacité presque relative, entre le moment où ils sortent de table et celui où ils y retournent!..._

Porthos et Aramis s'entreregardèrent avec surprise, totalement pris au dépourvu par l'audace du jeune Gascon. Le petit bonhomme commence déjà à acquérir l'esprit mousquetaire, se dit Aramis – mi-ravi, mi-navré pour les ennuis qu'allait inévitablement encourir d'Artagnan après une telle saillie. De fait, Tréville jeta un regard courroucé sur l'impertinent, tandis qu'un nuage passait sur le front d'Athos. Mais le Père Joseph prit le parti de répondre avec douceur et bienveillance, laissant ainsi toute la responsabilité de l'agression verbale retomber sur les seules épaules de celui qui l'avait proférée:

_-–- Hum... Si le jeune chevalier d'Artagnan fait allusion à la Compagnie des Gardes du Cardinal, eh bien... Son Éminence elle-même admet que s'ils possèdent de réelles compétences pour ce qui est de faire du fracas et de terroriser le commun de la populace, ils manquent par contre un peu trop de subtilité pour le genre de mission discrète qui nous réunit. En revanche, Son Éminence a, disons, quelques références quant à l'efficacité de votre petite équipe sur de telles missions – à hauts risques, et gros enjeux!_

Le Père Joseph venait de prononcer très exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour attiser la curiosité de ses interlocuteurs; et il le savait pertinemment. Ayant à présent capté leur attention, le moine gris s'éclaircit la voix, puis ouvrit sa paume en direction des deux inconnus si mal assortis, restés sagement dans leur coin:

_-–- Tout d'abord, je vous présente Dom Tomás Miguel Oliveira da Cruz, ministre de la très honorable Compagnie de Jésus pour notre bonne cité de Paris.»_ Chacun releva le ton sarcastique avec lequel le capucin avait prononcé les mots: "très honorable". Le Père Joseph marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de poursuivre: _«En vérité, l'homme en noir n'est que son secrétaire, Tiago... Le père Dom Tomás est, hum, l'autre de ces deux gentilshommes..._

Les regards stupéfaits des quatre mousquetaires convergèrent vers l'invraisemblable énergumène bigarré. D'Artagnan en particulier demeura un moment la mâchoire pendante:

_-–- Ce... Cet histrion est réellement un homme d'Église?!»_ finit-il par s'exclamer, avant de soupirer: _«Misère... Il y a vraiment des jours où j'arrive à comprendre les Protestants!_

_-–- Après avoir vu le Diable déguisé en cardinal_, bougonna Athos, _je crois que je peux admettre le spectacle d'un jésuite attifé en Arlequin!_

Le Père Joseph fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Mais même s'il ne releva pas la pique du mousquetaire à l'encontre de son maître, d'Artagnan aurait néanmoins juré l'avoir vu esquisser un très léger sourire en coin. C'est cependant avec le plus grand sérieux que le capucin reprit le fil de son discours:

_-–- Si vous le voulez bien, maître Athos, nous reviendrons plus tard sur l'aspect quelque peu insolite, je vous l'accorde, de l'accoutrement du père Dom Tomás. Celui-ci, disais-je, est l'un des principaux représentants de son ordre en notre belle capitale. Il y est également un prédicateur de grand renom, très écouté. Toutefois, la réalité est, disons, quelque peu plus nuancée. Nous savons depuis longtemps que dans les faits, Dom Tomás est avant tout un espion de très haute volée, les yeux et les oreilles du Roi Philippe IV d'Espagne au sein même de la Cour de France..._

_-–- Alors qu'est-ce que ses yeux et ses oreilles à lui foutent ici?!_ s'emporta brutalement Athos tandis qu'il foudroyait du regard l'étrange individu – demeuré quant à lui aussi placide que s'il ignorait que c'était à son sujet qu'on s'échauffait.

_-–- J'y viens, maître Athos, j'y viens. __Pour tout dire, __Dom Tomás n'est pas à proprement parler un cas isolé: il se trouve que nombre de jésuites sont sujets ou sympathisants du Roi d'Espagne, et de sa politique ultra-catholique. Or la haute instruction des pères jésuites rend leur fréquentation très courue dans la bonne société; et Dom Tomás en particulier a su devenir le directeur de conscience de quelques uns des plus grands noms du royaume. Il a ainsi pu à la fois tisser un redoutable réseau d'influences, et se gagner de très hautes protections. On ne saurait donc plus désormais ni l'expulser, ni l'éliminer aussi simplement qu'on le ferait de n'importe quel espion de bas étage. Mais il restait encore une troisième option, celle que Son Éminence le Cardinal de Richelieu a finalement mise en œuvre: faire de lui un agent double!_

Le capitaine de Tréville s'avança d'un pas, marquant sa volonté d'intervenir à ce stade du récit:

_-–- Il vous faut apprendre que si Dom Tomás est certes bien sujet du Roi d'Espagne, il n'est cependant point espagnol, mais portugais. Comme vous le savez peut-être, le Portugal, qui fut un grand royaume voici encore un demi-siècle, a été progressivement privé de son autonomie par son puissant voisin ibérique, et n'est guère plus aujourd'hui qu'une simple province de la Couronne d'Espagne. Or depuis de nombreuses années, l'insatisfaction et la révolte grondent en ce pays. La noblesse portugaise ne supporte plus l'arrogance des seigneurs castillans, ni la bourgeoisie l'incurie de la gestion des fonctionnaires de Madrid. Cela ne va pas sans présenter quelque intérêt pour notre royaume. Une nouvelle guerre contre l'Espagne ne saurait plus guère tarder à présent; c'est hélas inévitable. Or le Roi Philippe IV est déjà occupé dans les Flandres par sa lutte de longue haleine contre les Protestants des Provinces-Unies _(1)_. Il serait donc à notre avantage, dans le conflit qui s'annonce, de susciter un nouvel ennemi sur les arrières de l'Espagnol, en resserrant nos liens avec un potentiel allié lusitanien..._

_-–- Lusitanien?_ souffla Porthos à l'oreille d'Aramis, en se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

_-–- Cela signifie: portugais... Seigneur, Porthos! Essaie donc de lire un peu autre chose que des madrigaux cochons!_

Le Père Joseph s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix, signe qu'il souhaitait reprendre la parole. Le capitaine de Tréville s'effaça donc obligeamment, tandis que le moine capucin poursuivit de sa voix posée:

_-–- En grattant un peu, nous avons découvert chez Dom Tomás les mêmes préoccupations et ressentiments que partagent la plupart de ses compatriotes. Il n'a donc pas été excessivement difficile de le retourner contre la Couronne de Madrid, et de le rallier à nos vues. Notre partenariat aura été fructueux: grâce à notre nouvel ami jésuite, nous avons pu identifier nombre d'officiers ou de hauts commis d'État fâcheusement impliqués dans une collaboration plus ou moins active avec l'Espagnol; nous avons ainsi pu placer ceux-ci sous surveillance, ou les détourner vers des postes où ils ne pouvaient plus causer grand tort._  
_Mais nous savions que fatalement, le double jeu de Dom Tomás finirait par être démasqué un jour ou l'autre – ce qui vient juste de se produire. Nous avons donc déclenché les deux clauses de sauvegarde que nous avions négociées avec notre allié. La première d'entre elles prévoyait son exfiltration et sa mise en sécurité, à l'annonce que sa couverture serait compromise: soit s'il recevait un message convenu de notre part, soit nous de la sienne. Selon la procédure, Dom Tomás devait alors immédiatement adopter une vêture civile en sorte de brouiller les pistes, avant de nous rejoindre toutes affaires cessantes en territoire sûr: ici, en l'Hôtel des Tuileries..._

_-–- Vous appelez cela une vêture civile?!_ s'exclama Porthos. _Même un aveugle remarquerait en pleine rue cette grosse volaille multicolore! Enfin, un aveugle de la Cour des Miracles, tout au moins..._

_-–- Oh si, si_, renchérit d'Artagnan, _n'importe quel aveugle se retournerait sur son passage: je sens d'ici plus de variétés de parfums sur sa vaste personne, que sur l'ensemble des comédiennes de la troupe de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne!_

_-–- __Eh bien d'Artagnan!_ le brocarda Aramis. _Tu fréquentes donc les comédiennes, maintenant?_

_-–- Euh..._

_-–- Il arrive, _senhores_, que l'accoutrement le plus voyant soit justement celui qui permet de passer le plus inaperçu..._

Les quatre mousquetaires se retournèrent comme un seul homme, surpris par la voix qui venait de s'élever juste derrière eux. Dom Tomás était parvenu à se rapprocher depuis son extrémité de la galerie, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait vu faire. Un exploit inattendu de la part d'un individu de sa corpulence, vêtu avec un tel lustre! L'homme parlait un excellent français, à peine relevé d'une très légère pointe d'un accent chantant, pas du tout désagréable à l'oreille. Son phrasé ronflant et maniéré en revanche, souligné d'une ample gestuelle, ne devait pas tarder à leur porter sur les nerfs.

_-–- Oui, dites-moi donc_, reprit le déroutant personnage, _qui irait chercher l'honorable père Dom Tomás Miguel Oliveira da Cruz, prédicateur éminent et pilier de la Foi, sous ces oripeaux grotesques de pédéraste florentin?!_

Nul ne trouva rien à répondre à un tel argument. Le transfuge jésuite poursuivit donc:

_-–- Mais foin de ma personne! Nous allions en arriver à la seconde des clauses de sauvegarde qu'évoquait mon honoré confrère capucin; et Dieu sait que celle-ci m'importe au plus haut point! Il y était question de mettre également en sécurité le dernier membre de ma famille qui soit encore en vie: ma bien-aimée nièce Arminda. Elle est à ce jour âgée de seize printemps; et _pela Virgem_! elle compte pour moi plus que ma propre existence! La malheureuse enfant n'a jamais connu ni père ni mère: mon cher frère a disparu sur la route des Indes avant sa naissance, et sa pauvre mère est morte en la mettant au monde... Depuis toujours, elle a été élevé à mes frais par sa nourrice Glória et par le mari de celle-ci, Bartolomeu, de braves gens de mon pays. À ma demande, tous trois sont allés s'établir aux Pays-Bas espagnols _(2)_ lorsque j'ai été nommé à Paris. Aucun des enfants de ce couple infortuné n'a survécu; ils ont donc reporté toute leur affection sur mon Arminda, qu'ils ont vue grandir et qu'ils ont chérie comme leur propre fille. Cela me déchire le cœur de la leur arracher maintenant; mais la sécurité de la pauvre enfant en dépend...!_

Dom Tomás adressa un signe de l'index à son secrétaire demeuré dans son coin d'ombre, qui s'empressa de venir lui remettre deux objets de petite taille:

_-–- C'est Bartolomeu qui mènera ma chère nièce au lieu de rendez-vous, là où vous devrez la récupérer avant de l'acheminer vers Paris. Vous vous ferez reconnaître de votre contact à l'aide de cette bague. Juste avant d'abandonner mon poste pour rejoindre les Tuileries, je lui ai adressé un message convenu par pigeon voyageur: l'entrevue doit se tenir d'ici une petite semaine en terrain discret, dans les ruines d'une abbaye oubliée des environs de Calais, du côté français de la frontière des Flandres _(3)_. Tiago, qui connaît l'endroit, a pris soin de vous tracer le plan de route que voici, fort précis je crois._

Aramis s'avança pour récupérer des mains de Dom Tomás une bague camée, ainsi qu'une carte tracée à la plume sur une pièce de parchemin. Demeuré coi durant toute la durée de cet exposé, Athos avait maintenu sur l'homme en noir au côté du jésuite un regard suspicieux, inquisiteur, dérangeant au point de lui faire détourner les yeux. Mais c'est à son maître que le mousquetaire s'adressa finalement, sans pour autant cesser de fixer le jeune secrétaire:

_-–- Peut-on faire entièrement confiance à votre clerc, mon père?_

_-–- Ne doutez pas plus de sa loyauté que de la mienne, _senhor, répondit Dom Tomás sans la moindre marque d'hésitation. _La famille de Tiago dépend de la mienne depuis de nombreuses générations. Lui-même est à mon emploi depuis bien des années, et je le sais d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Jusqu'à ma défection récente, le brave garçon ignorait d'ailleurs tout de mes activités aussi bien au service du monarque d'Espagne que du Roi de France. C'est par pur attachement envers ma personne qu'il a souhaité m'accompagner dans cette errance fugitive, en renonçant courageusement à tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'alors. Après tout, lui aussi est portugais, tout comme moi, et nourrit donc les mêmes griefs envers le tyran de Castille. Voici bien trop longtemps que notre malheureux pays gémit sous le joug étranger. Une guerre dans laquelle l'Espagne serait mal engagée, serait l'occasion ou jamais de rejeter enfin cette tutelle infamante..._

Mais la belle envolée lyrique du jésuite patriote se trouva abruptement interrompue lorsque Porthos, qui fulminait dans son coin depuis un bon moment, finit par laisser éclater son impatience:

_-–- Attendez un peu... Si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est donc cela, notre mission risquée, d'importance capitale, et tout et tout?! Aller prendre livraison d'une donz... d'une jouvencelle, et la ramener à Tonton agent double?! Non mais pour quelle sorte de saute-ruisseaux vous nous prenez, au juste?!_

Malgré toute l'affection personnelle qu'il ressentait pour Porthos, le capitaine de Tréville considéra le moment venu de mettre les choses au point, quitte à forcer un peu le ton pour rappeler aux mousquetaires qui sont les stratèges, les décideurs, et qui demeure la chair à canon tenue d'obéir aux ordres:

_-–- Écoutez bien ceci, messieurs. Dans l'avenir, Dom Tomás peut encore nous aider à démasquer bien des espions espagnols, conspirant dans l'ombre aux plus hauts degrés de l'État. Il connaît à la perfection leurs routines les plus révélatrices, leurs protocoles de communication, leurs codes de chiffrement... En outre, i__l pourrait aussi nous servir d'intermédiaire avec les mécontents les plus influents parmi ses compatriotes, au sein même du royaume d'Espagne, et y motiver en notre faveur ceux qui demeurent encore indécis. __Bref, il est un atout maître dans cette guerre du renseignement qui va croître en intensité avec la guerre véritable qui s'annonce. Mais nous ne pourrons compter sur son aide pleine et entière que si de notre côté, nous nous acquittons de nos engagements envers lui et mettons sa famille en sécurité. Quand bien même il ne s'agirait que d'une jouvencelle, Porthos! Or c'est pour cette raison, s'ils sont bien informés, que les agents du Roi d'Espagne pourraient être tentés de mettre la main les premiers sur Dona Arminda, et de s'assurer ainsi du silence de Dom Tomás. Voilà ce qui rend votre mission bel et bien risquée, et primordiale pour la sécurité du royaume... Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, messieurs?_

Le murmure consensuel qui courut sur les lèvres des quatre mousquetaires suffit au capitaine en guise de réponse. Tréville remit alors une petite bourse à chacun de ses hommes: leur viatique pour cette mission; puis il les enjoignit de manière toute militaire:

_-–- L'affaire est pressante: vous partez donc sur l'heure! Passez vous rééquiper de vêtements plus pratiques, puis mettez-vous aussitôt en route, direction Calais. J'entends que vous ayez franchi la Porte Saint-Denis d'ici une heure tout au plus. Rompez!..._

_-–- ...Et que Dieu vous ait en Sa sainte garde_, ajouta le Père Joseph.

Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan recoiffèrent donc leurs chapeaux, prêts à quitter les lieux après un ultime salut à l'adresse des deux religieux présents, le moine capucin et le père jésuite. Ce dernier devait sans doute avoir assez vite distingué Athos comme le chef charismatique de cette petite confrérie d'égaux; car alors que les mousquetaires passaient à sa hauteur, c'est bien son bras qu'il empoigna – avec une vigueur à vrai dire assez surprenante, de la part d'un prêtre travesti en amateur de garçonnets! Dom Tomás lui glissa dans un souffle trahissant une réelle inquiétude:

_-–- Ramenez-moi ma chère Arminda, _mosqueteiros_. Ramenez-la-moi en bonne santé, je vous en conjure..._

Athos acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, avant de libérer son bras. Les quatre hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement des Tuileries pour rejoindre leur casernement. En tête du groupe, Athos avançait à longues enjambées, de mieux en mieux assurées. La vitesse hallucinante à laquelle il semblait dégriser ne pouvait être due qu'à une seule et unique chose: l'odeur du danger qu'il sentait approcher. Derrière lui, Porthos n'attendit même pas d'être arrivé pour commencer à se défaire en pleine rue de son insupportable casaque d'uniforme. Et fermant la marche, Aramis entretenait d'Artagnan d'une idée qui lui tenait à cœur:

_-–- Sa nièce... Non, tu y crois vraiment, toi? Fichus jésuites... Moi je te parie que cette nièce est plutôt sa fille, oui! Cinq pistoles; tenu?_

Aramis frappa aussitôt la paume droite du Gascon avant que celui-ci ait pu émettre la moindre objection, scellant ainsi leur pari. Le jeune homme ne comprit qu'après coup qu'il venait de se faire enfumer:

_-–- Tu... Tu penses réellement qu'un pareil bardache aurait pu engendrer une fille?!_

Le visage d'Aramis s'éclaira d'un large sourire de triomphe, lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton légèrement condescendant:

_-–- Morbleu, d'Artagnan! Ne te fais donc point plus provincial que tu ne l'es déjà! Quand un homme d'Église parle de sa nièce ou de son neveu, tout un chacun comprend bien qu'il s'agit soit de sa fille ou de son fils, soit de sa jeune maîtresse ou de son... Bref!_

.

* * *

.

_(1)_ Les Pays-Bas actuels, devenus indépendants de la Couronne d'Espagne au 16e Siècle.  
_(2)_ L'actuelle Belgique, alors encore sous domination espagnole.  
_(3)_ La frontière entre les royaumes de France et d'Espagne passe à cette époque entre Calais et Dunkerque.


	2. Traquenard en Calaisis

_**Chapitre 2 : Traquenard en Calaisis**_

.

Au bout de seulement six jours de bonne chevauchée, Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan étaient arrivés en vue des dunes entourant la cité royale de Calais. Le ciel gris et bas, les rafales d'un vent de mer humide et froid, tout cela était déprimant à souhait. L'abbaye désaffectée où les mousquetaires étaient censés retrouver leur contact, et récupérer la jeune Arminda, se situait encore à cinq lieues plus à l'intérieur des terres, à proximité de la frontière des Flandres espagnoles. La petite troupe de cavaliers finit par repérer l'endroit, grâce au vestige mutilé du clocher qui crevait le feuillage d'un bois touffu.

Nos compères eurent soin d'attacher leurs chevaux à quelque distance des bâtiments de pierre, tout en demeurant sous le couvert des arbres. Porthos fut pris d'un vertige passager en mettant pied à terre; il recouvra néanmoins assez vite son équilibre, avant de se frotter le crâne en grimaçant. L'état de la blessure qu'il avait reçue dernièrement à la tête ne semblait guère s'améliorer, et d'atroces migraines n'avaient cessé de le lancer durant tout le périple depuis Paris.

Depuis l'orée des bois, les quatre mousquetaires prirent le temps d'examiner à bonne distance les ruines moussues, désertes et silencieuses à souhait:

_-–- L'endroit rêvé pour une retraite spirituelle_, commenta Aramis d'un ton sarcastique.

_-–- Pour une embuscade également_, compléta gravement Athos. _Alors restez concentrés..._

Aramis et d'Artagnan entreprirent d'extraire leurs mousquets à mèches de leurs fontes de selles, puis une fois leurs armes apprêtées, s'avancèrent en reconnaissance en restant prudemment en lisière de la forêt. Au bout d'une longue veille, n'ayant perçu aucun signal d'alerte, Athos et Porthos se mirent en marche à leur tour, se dirigeant quant à eux droit vers le lieu de rendez-vous prévu: l'église abbatiale, au cœur de ce qui demeurait debout des bâtiments.

Ces ruines étaient de toute évidence abandonnées de très longue date, envahies d'herbes folles et de quelques jeunes arbres. La disparition des toitures de bois, et les traces noires, anciennes, remontant le long des murs et des colonnes de pierre, confirmaient que le malheureux édifice avait dû être entièrement ravagé par un très violent incendie, remontant à plusieurs décennies déjà.

_-–- Quelqu'un a dû mettre un peu trop de bois dans la cheminée, par ici_, observa Porthos qui progressait en pointe dans les décombres, l'œil aux aguets.

Athos hocha la tête, tout en suivant son compère:

_-–- Je vois plutôt là le résultat d'une destruction méthodique, d'ordre militaire: guerres de religion, conflit frontalier avec l'Espagnol, peu importe... Ce genre de lieu – riche, isolé, et sans défenses – est toujours le premier à subir les affres de la guerre. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ces pauvres moines quand leur dernière heure est arrivée..._

Porthos secoua la tête à son tour: il n'avait pas besoin de songer à ce genre de choses pour trouver l'ambiance de ce lieu résolument sinistre.

C'est en traversant le cloître, sur les dernières toises avant l'entrée de l'église, que les deux hommes perçurent une odeur malsaine, agressive, mais familière à leurs narines pour l'avoir hélas trop souvent rencontrée sur les champs de bataille. Athos et Porthos eurent en même temps la même pensée – le regret de n'avoir point emmené leurs pistolets – au moment où ils franchirent l'arche toujours intacte du porche de l'église. Le corps d'un homme vêtu de manière simple gisait au pied du maître-autel, étendu sur le dos à même les dalles. Les chairs sanglantes, tranchées nettement sur toute la largeur de sa gorge, ne laissaient aucun doute sur les causes de sa mort. Dérangés en plein festin, trois corbeaux s'envolèrent en croassant d'indignation à l'arrivée des deux intrus. Porthos s'agenouilla pour examiner le corps un bref instant, avant de laisser tomber:

_-–- Ça, ce devait être notre contact: Bartolomeu, je crois..._

_-–- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?_ demanda Athos intrigué.

Le grand mulâtre écarta les larges pans de la chemise de toile de l'homme à terre, dévoilant sur son torse toute une batterie d'objets de piété, crucifix et médaillons portés en pendentifs:

_-–- Qu'il soit espagnol ou portugais, je ne connais qu'un Ibérique pour penser se prémunir du Malin en se cuirassant d'un si saint attirail de fétiches et de camelote bénite! Et crois-moi, j'en ai croisé plus d'un en mon temps, parmi la lie de la Cour des Miracles..._

_-–- Je commence à craindre le pire pour la nièce de Dom Tomás_, s'assombrit Athos.

Le bruit d'un caillou roulant sous une botte derrière eux fit se retourner d'un même mouvement les deux soldats du Roi. Six spadassins aux mines patibulaires, arrivés sur leur trace, achevaient de s'aligner en travers du porche de l'église, à trente pas d'eux. Tous portaient les mêmes longs manteaux gris par-dessus leurs rapières. L'un des drôles tenait tout contre sa hanche une grosse espingole à la gueule largement évasée, pointée droit sur Athos et Porthos, tandis qu'un autre les menaçait d'un vieux pistolet à rouet de fort belle longueur. Point d'autre arme à feu, mais celles-ci suffisaient déjà à tenir en respect les deux mousquetaires, qui n'avaient pour toute défense que leurs épées toujours au fourreau.

Le pendard à l'escopette, celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute, retroussa un sourire crétin sur des chicots répugnants:

_-–- Pas une bonne journée pour vous, les p'tits soldats, hein? hé-hé-hé... Bon, 'sont passées où, vos deux copines?_

Pour toute réponse, deux claquements secs résonnèrent presque simultanément sur les murs de l'église; les deux gredins armés basculèrent aussitôt en arrière. L'expression de stupidité satisfaite ne s'était pas effacée du visage du chef des brigands lorsque celui-ci toucha le sol. Deux volutes de fumée grise, derrière ce qui restait des colonnes de la galerie, désignaient clairement d'où étaient partis ces deux coups de feu d'une précision mortelle. Aramis et d'Artagnan émergèrent alors tranquillement de leurs cachettes, leurs mousquets encore fumants relevés vers le ciel. D'artagnan dardait un regard sombre et menaçant, tandis qu'Aramis affichait un sourire enjoué lorsqu'il apostropha d'un ton gai les spadassins encore debout, médusés:

_-–- Bien! Quatre contre quatre, lames contre lames: voilà qui me semble déjà bien plus équitable. Messieurs, c'est quand vous voulez..._

Les marauds jetèrent un regard hésitant vers les armes à feu de leurs compagnons tombées au sol; mais désespérant de parvenir à les atteindre avant que les mousquetaires ne soient sur eux, ils finirent par se décider pour le combat rapproché. Des deux côtés, les rapières jaillirent des fourreaux en un éclair. Chargeant en pointe, Athos se rua sur le plus proche des forbans, avec Porthos sur ses talons. La mêlée générale s'engagea aussitôt, vive et sans quartier. Celle-ci devait cependant être de courte durée...

Au bout de seulement quelques passes d'armes pour tâter l'ennemi, Porthos se fendit d'un coup, vint enrouler son bras gauche autour du bras armé de son adversaire, sa main plaquée derrière l'épaule droite de celui-ci. Puis l'ayant ainsi neutralisé d'une clé savante et attiré tout contre son vaste poitrail, le sombre Hercule le gratifia d'un formidable coup de tête, qui mit un terme brutal et définitif à l'affrontement. D'où il se trouvait, Aramis entendit très distinctement claquer l'arête du nez, un bruit sec vite suivi par celui de la chute d'un corps inerte sur les dalles de l'église.

_«Outchhh! Pas très élégant, tout ça...»_ songea l'esthète en observant l'issue du combat. Mais après tout, lui-même était mal placé pour juger du respect des formes, puisqu'il venait tout juste de se débarrasser de son propre antagoniste en faisant bellement tâter de sa botte à l'entrecuisse de celui-ci, l'envoyant au sol tétanisé sur ses genoux. Tout au moins, le mousquetaire pétri du sens de l'élégance ne se sentit pas le cœur d'achever un adversaire figé en si pitoyable posture, et se contenta de lui écraser miséricordieusement le pommeau de son épée sur l'arrière du crâne, le soulageant sur-le-champ de ses souffrances en l'envoyant au pays des songes.

Athos, lui, avait déjà expédié proprement son homme, sans déroger ni à l'honneur ni aux codes de l'escrime: au terme d'un contre fulgurant, une frappe d'estoc avait traversé la gorge du malandrin. Un coup parfait, bien digne d'un bretteur tel qu'Athos: irréprochable; impitoyable; et sans appel.

C'est de manière tout aussi académique que d'Artagnan avait feinté l'attaque de son opposant, enroulé sa lame autour de la sienne, puis d'une brusque détente du bras, éjecté son arme dans les airs. Le jeune mousquetaire avait aussitôt tiré parti du désarroi de l'ennemi en l'envoyant à terre d'un rapide balayage derrière les genoux, avant de pointer sa lame sur son front. Les trois pieds d'acier menaçant, tout autant que la détermination lisible dans les yeux noirs du Gascon, convainquirent vite le pendard qu'il était préférable d'implorer grâce en invoquant piteusement le Nom du Tout-puissant...

Sitôt le combat terminé, Aramis s'affaira à retourner chercher son mousquet en prévision d'un nouvel affrontement. Le regardant d'abord faire, Athos se décida à lui emboîter le pas pour aller s'occuper de l'arme de d'Artagnan. De son côté, Porthos ramassait par le col son adversaire gisant au sol, puis l'ayant secoué un moment, le laissa lourdement retomber: il était évident que celui-là ne se relèverait plus. Quant à d'Artagnan, aussi rigide qu'une statue de bronze, il continuait à dominer son prisonnier agenouillé, son regard sombre rivé sur la nuque penaude du misérable – lequel semblait très absorbé par la contemplation des dalles herbeuses de l'église en ruines. Les quatre compagnons furent bientôt réunis en un cercle menaçant autour de l'homme. C'est Athos qui prit la parole le premier:

_-–- Qui t'a engagé, manant? Comment saviez-vous que nous devions nous rendre ici? Et surtout, qu'avez-vous fait de la jeune femme qui était avec l'homme que vous avez trucidé?! Vas-tu donc parler, bougre!?_

Le larron releva un visage plein de défi vers Athos, avant de cracher au sol:

_-–- Allez au diable, maudits mousquetaires! Que la peste vous noircisse les joues! Il est hors de question que je vous raconte quoi que ce soit!_

_-–- Si j'avais reçu un liard à chaque fois qu'on m'a dit ça!_ rétorqua Athos d'un ton blasé en tirant sa dague de derrière son ceinturon. _Bon, foin de subtilités, nous manquons de temps: je vais donc commencer directement par travailler les phalanges. À ce qu'on dit, la douleur est insoutenable; mais j'ai pu constater qu'à moins de tomber dans les pommes, on reprend généralement son souffle assez vite. Il m'a rarement fallu en trancher plus de quatre avant d'obtenir ce que je souhaitais entendre..._

Le mousquetaire éprouva tout d'abord avec succès le fil de sa lame, sur une pièce de cuir ramassée le corps sur son adversaire vaincu; il vint ensuite s'agenouiller à hauteur du prisonnier, approchant sa dague du pouce de la main droite de l'homme – solidement maintenue ouverte par la poigne d'airain de Porthos. Le pendard poussa un hurlement strident avant même que l'acier n'effleure sa chair, puis se lança d'une voix aiguë dans une logorrhée ininterrompue, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle:

_-–- Ça va, je vais parler, je vais parler! Nous autres, on est juste des mercenaires, une petite bande locale au service du plus offrant... C'est notre employeur régulier qui nous a engagés sur ce coup-là: Gabriel, il veut qu'on l'appelle; je ne lui connais pas d'autre nom. Il paie rubis sur l'ongle, parle peu, toujours vêtu de noir, bon tireur et sacré bretteur, une pierre à la place du cœur; juste pour dire, il nous file carrément la pétoche à tous! Moins on en sait sur lui, mieux on se porte... Mais je le soupçonne quand même un peu d'être espagnol: les argousins d'Espagne, de l'autre côté de la frontière, nous ont toujours fichu une paix royale!_

_-–- Vous saviez où et quand trouver Dona Arminda et son tuteur_, lança d'Artagnan, très remonté. _Et vous saviez aussi qu'on allait arriver, nous! D'où teniez-vous tous ces renseignements?_

_-–- Je vous jure que je n'en sais rien_, gémit le scélérat d'une voix craintive, en baissant la tête. _C'est Gabriel qui nous a donné nos ordres. Quand on est tombé sur la donzelle, le vieux bougre qui est étendu là a tenté de nous arrêter. Pauvre fou! De toute façon, Gabriel n'avait pas prévu de le laisser en vie: c'est lui-même qui lui a tranché le cou! Après, les autres sont partis avec la fille, et on est restés tous les six pour vous tendre une embuscade. Gabriel nous avait bien précisé: quatre matamores de mousquetaires, tout vêtus de cuir comme des ruffians..._

_-–- Matamores?!_ s'offusqua Porthos en resserrant sa prise. _Ruffians!? Vérole du Pape! s'entendre ainsi appeler par un étron pareil...!_

_-–- Et où avez-vous emmené la jeune femme?_ reprit Athos, menaçant. _Je ne me répéterai pas!_

_-–- D'accord, d'accord! Gabriel et les autres ont dû l'emmener pour la nuit à notre base d'opérations: le moulin Vandamme, pas très loin d'ici. C'est une vieille bâtisse abandonnée au sud de Dunkerque, tout juste du côté espagnol de la frontière, dont on a fait un vrai fortin! Après cette nuit, j'ignore où Gabriel compte la transférer. Il y a encore huit de nos gars avec lui, au moulin..._

Athos éleva la paume pour imposer silence au misérable, puis se redressa tout en remisant sa dague au fourreau. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques pas, faisant signe à d'Artagnan et Aramis de venir le rejoindre, tandis que Porthos maintenait leur prisonnier ployé. Les trois mousquetaires commencèrent alors à échanger à mi-voix:

_-–- Vous avez entendu comme moi_, commença Athos. _Si nous voulons récupérer la jeune nièce de Dom Tomás et débrouiller le fin mot de toute cette sombre histoire, il va nous falloir nous aventurer de l'autre côté de cette frontière, et nous frotter à neuf marauds bien retranchés, le tout avant demain matin, et sans mettre en danger la vie de Dona Arminda! Ne voyant pas revenir leurs camarades, il est en outre fort possible que ces forbans s'attendent à nous voir arriver... Mais pour moi, l'affaire est claire: il n'y a tout simplement pas d'autre choix! Qu'en dites-vous?_

_-–- J'y souscris_, répondit simplement d'Artagnan.

_-–- Moi de même_, ajouta Aramis. _Et je pense parler également au nom de Porthos: personne ne l'a jamais qualifié de ruffian, sans avoir eu ensuite énormément de mal à prononcer un -f- décent! Cela étant, je sais déjà ce que le capitaine dirait de tout ceci: «Si vous ou l'un de vos __homme__s étiez capturés ou tués, la Chancellerie__ nierait avoir eu connaissance de vos agissements.__.__.»_

Leur conciliabule achevé, les trois amis rejoignirent leur compagnon. D'Artagnan désigna l'homme toujours enserré par Porthos, ainsi que celui qu'avait assommé Aramis, qui commençait alors seulement à émerger en gémissant:

_-–- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là?_ s'enquit le jeune Gascon.

Athos renifla de mépris en considérant les gibiers de potence pour ce qu'ils étaient: deux futurs fruits secs au bout d'une corde!

_-–- Ces imbéciles se sont attaqués à des mousquetaires en mission pour le service du Roi: leur sort est déjà réglé. On pourrait tout aussi bien les pendre ici nous-mêmes, mais nous n'avons ni cordage, ni temps à perdre. Nous les remettrons donc au prévôt de Calais, qui se chargera lui-même de la besogne._

_-–- Eh bien j'espère pour lui qu'il ne sera pas trop incommodé par l'odeur_, grogna Porthos d'un air dégoûté en relevant sans douceur leur prisonnier grelottant. _On dirait que la petite mise en scène d'Athos a un peu trop intimidé celui-là!..._

_-–- Mise en scène? Quelle mise en scène?_ demanda Athos en levant un sourcil intrigué – un trait de sincérité ingénue qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire ses trois compagnons.

Au moment de quitter les ruines de l'église abbatiale, au dallage à présent jonché de cinq corps, d'Artagnan porta un regard triste, empli de compassion, sur celui du vieil homme mort en tentant désespérément de défendre sa filleule:

_-–- Nous avons croisé une grande chapelle sur la route vers ce lieu maudit_, dit-il d'une voix solennelle. _Si vous le permettez, je m'y arrêterai le temps de remettre quelques écus à l'officiant, afin qu'il prenne soin du corps et de l'âme de ce pauvre diable. Dieu sait qu'il a bien mérité son Salut..._

Athos se contenta de hausser les épaules; mais Aramis opina du chef, et Porthos confirma à voix haute son assentiment. Motion approuvée! Sur l'indication de leurs captifs, les mousquetaires prirent le temps de faire un détour vers le petit bâtiment reculé où les mercenaires avaient caché leurs chevaux, et en prélevèrent trois: deux pour y monter les prisonniers, et un qui les accompagnerait dans leur expédition de l'autre côté de la frontière, destiné à porter la jeune nièce de Dom Tomás après sa libération.

On pouvait tout juste deviner derrière le plafond de nuages gris que le soleil baissait déjà. En prenant le temps de repasser à Calais livrer leurs prisonniers, les mousquetaires bénéficieraient d'une nuit complice lorsqu'ils franchiraient la frontière espagnole. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut d'un tertre, les cavaliers purent à nouveau profiter d'une vue panoramique sur le port de Calais enserré dans ses dunes. On pouvait distinguer une ou deux grandes nefs croisant au large. Ce qui inspira à d'Artagnan cette bien étrange idée:

_-–- On pourrait revenir à Calais, un de ces jours. Aller faire un petit tour en Angleterre, incognito, tous les quatre... Douvres, Londres, le palais du duc de Buckingham... Une belle aventure en perspective, non?_

_-–- Pas une si bonne idée, d'Artagnan_, rétorqua Porthos. _Tu sembles oublier qu'en Angleterre, les soldats du Roi de France sont _'personnas non grattées'_. Euh, c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit en latin?_

-–- 'Personae non gratae', soupira Aramis. _Par pitié, Porthos, tiens-t-en à l'argot de la Cour des Miracles, et n'essaie plus de parler comme un juriste!..._


	3. Don Quichotte, à l'assaut des moulins !

_**Chapitre 3 : Don Quichotte, à l'assaut des moulins !**_

.

L'expédition des mousquetaires en terre d'Espagne avait on ne peut plus mal débuté. Peu après le combat de l'abbaye, et le violent coup de tête qu'il y avait porté à son adversaire, l'état de la blessure que Porthos avait reçue au crâne avant de quitter Paris avait gravement empiré. Le métis à la carrure de fort des Halles avait commencé à souffrir de céphalées de plus en plus violentes; lui auquel aucune douleur n'avait jamais arraché la moindre plainte, en était réduit à gémir comme un enfant en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Puis les choses avaient brutalement pris un tour dramatique quelque temps après que nos quatre cavaliers aient franchi clandestinement, à la nuit tombée, la frontière des Flandres espagnoles à hauteur de Dunkerque. Alors même qu'ils arrivaient en vue du lieu-dit du moulin Vandamme, Porthos avait soudainement vidé les étriers, s'étalant dans l'herbe de tout son long pour y demeurer inerte. Ses compagnons mortifiés d'angoisse, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, l'avaient finalement allongé dans le fossé voisin de l'arbre où ils avaient attaché leurs chevaux, non loin de leur objectif, avant d'aller poursuivre leur mission à pied.

Sous ce ciel chargé recouvrant la plus sombre des nuits, Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan s'étaient rapprochés du moulin avec grande prudence, en se repérant sur les faibles rais de lumière émanant des fenêtres du bâtiment principal. Deux brigands vêtus de longs manteaux gris, armés de grosses arquebuses à fourquine, avaient été postés en faction à l'extérieur par leurs compagnons. En temps normal, les mousquetaires n'auraient pas dû pouvoir les repérer dans les ténèbres de la nuit; mais par bonheur, ces deux imbéciles avaient trahi leur position par le rougeoiement des longues pipes en terre qu'ils fumaient pour se réchauffer! Leur inconscience avait scellé leur destin: Athos et d'Artagnan les avaient furtivement contournés puis approchés par derrière, sous le couvert de l'obscurité, avant de les expédier chacun d'un unique coup de dague, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Durant toute l'opération, Aramis était demeuré en alerte derrière un muret avec son mousquet apprêté, dissimulant avec soin la lueur de la mèche de son arme, prêt à régler son compte à toute autre sentinelle qui aurait échappé à l'attention des mousquetaires.

Une fois nettoyés les environs immédiats du moulin, les trois compagnons allèrent examiner de plus près la position de l'ennemi, en prenant grand soin de demeurer dans l'ombre. Le moulin à vent en lui-même était désaffecté, et en fort piteux état – même si ses quatre grandes ailes tendues de toile persistaient à tenir en place. C'était en fait la grande maison contiguë, l'ancienne demeure du meunier, qui était occupée: une solide bâtisse de pierre de taille, avec un étage surmonté d'un grenier qu'on devinait dans l'obscurité. Les portes en chêne massif disposées sur trois des côtés du logis ne laissaient entrevoir aucun loquet ou serrure: elles ne pouvaient vraisemblablement être manœuvrées que de l'intérieur. Quant au petit nombre de fenêtres réparties sur les deux étages, de grands volets et planchages de bois épais, percés de minces ouvertures, les avaient réduites à autant de meurtrières. Par celles-ci, on entendait les mercenaires mener grand tapage à l'intérieur: cris, chansons à boire, bruits de chopes, et le son d'une flûte. Au moins, ces butors ne semblaient pas encore s'inquiéter du retard de leurs compagnons laissés derrière eux à l'abbaye.

À l'extérieur immédiat de ces deux bâtiments, on n'observait qu'un puits, et une grange délabrée abritant quelques reliquats d'outillage agricole. Point d'écurie: les chevaux des malandrins devaient être tenus à l'intérieur même de la petite forteresse. En plus d'être à l'écart de tout, leur base d'opérations avait manifestement été pensée pour attirer le moins possible l'attention. Tout cela ne faisait décidément pas l'affaire de nos mousquetaires, qui au terme d'une si décevante reconnaissance, se rallièrent pour discuter tranquillement de leur problème, à l'abri du muret derrière lequel ils avaient déjà dissimulé les dépouilles des sentinelles:

_-–- En voilà toujours deux en moins_, commença Aramis en désignant justement les corps. _Si l'on en croit le malfaisant que nous avons interrogé à l'abbaye, ils devraient encore être sept là-dedans – en comptant leur chef, ce mystérieux Gabriel..._

_-–- Celui-là sera pour moi_, insista Athos. _J'y tiens!_

_-–- Prenons déjà garde à ne point blesser la nièce de Dom Tomás_, intervint d'Artagnan. _Elle aussi est là-dedans, et nous ignorons où au juste..._

_-–- Il faudrait commencer par réussir à entrer_, songea Athos à voix haute. _Les murs tout autant que les portes sont épais, et nous n'avons point de poudre pour les abattre; et puis de toute façon, comme le disait d'Artagnan, nous ignorons à quel niveau est retenue Dona Arminda. Quant aux fenêtres, elles sont peu nombreuses, haut perchées, bien fortifiées, bref à peu près aussi impénétrables que le reste._

_-–- Pas d'entrée de cellier en vue non plus_, ajouta Aramis; _elle a dû être comblée. Il nous faut pourtant nous décider rapidement: ces bandits à l'intérieur pourraient envoyer d'un instant à l'autre une relève pour leurs sentinelles..._

_-–- Eh!_ s'aventura d'Artagnan. _Nous pourrions justement la piéger, cette relève: les abattre au moment où ils sortiraient, puis..._

_-–- Non!_ martela Athos. _Définitivement non! Nous en éliminerions une paire tout au plus; mais les autres seraient avertis de notre présence... Ils se retrancheraient à l'intérieur; et à cinq encore, ils n'auraient aucun mal à se maintenir toute la nuit dans un pareil bastion! Or, il faut absolument que nous ayons regagné notre côté de la frontière avec Dona Arminda avant que l'aube ne pointe..._

_-–- Rrhahh!_ s'insurgea d'Artagnan au désespoir. _Une idée, peste! une idée...!_

À la recherche de l'illumination, Aramis éleva les yeux au moment précis où un rai de lune perçait les nuages, et éclairait toute la hauteur des murs de la grande bâtisse. Le mousquetaire étouffa de justesse une soudaine exclamation:

_-–- Tonnerre! Mes amis, en voilà une, d'idée! Regardez là-haut: la porte du grenier, elle, est grande ouverte! Point de volet ou d'ouvrage de défense..._

_-–- Elle n'en reste pas moins inaccessible_, fit remarquer d'Artagnan. _Nous n'avons à disposition ni échelle ni..._

_-–- C'est là la seconde partie et tout le génie de mon plan, mon cher_, se rengorgea fièrement Aramis. _Observe les ailes du moulin accolé à la demeure: en tournant, elles passent juste à hauteur de la porte du grenier. L'un d'entre nous, accroché à une aile, pourrait être élevé jusque là-haut par les deux autres qui lanceraient vigoureusement l'aile voisine!_

Athos s'était déjà levé pour aller déplacer les longues ailes de bois et de toile tendue, en sorte de leur faire former un X par rapport au sol. La voilure du moulin n'était de toute évidence plus asservie aux engrenages de bois demeurés à l'intérieur de la tour, puisqu'elle joua sans aucune résistance sous l'effort mesuré de l'homme. Aramis et d'Artagnan le rejoignirent bientôt au pied de cette piste d'envol improvisée.

_-–- Excellent!_ approuva Athos avec enthousiasme. _Ce moulin tourne comme une horloge, et ces ailes vénérables m'ont l'air encore assez solides pour supporter le poids d'un soldat! Ce n'est pas un plan parfait, Aramis, mais c'est le meilleur qu'on ait! Une fois là-haut dans la place, il sera possible d'élaborer une diversion qui désorienterait la défense de ces gredins, voire les forcerait à sortir: un feu partant du grenier, par exemple... Bien! D'Artagnan, es-tu prêt pour ton baptême de l'air?_

Le jeune Gascon partagea encore l'espace d'une seconde le même entrain que ses deux compagnons, avant que l'expression de son visage ne change soudain du tout au tout:

_-–- Hé là, attendez une minute! Temps mort! Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi d'aller jouer l'acrobate de foire, et de défier la pesanteur terrestre là où Icare lui-même a échoué?!_

_-–- Eh bien tout simplement parce que c'est toi qui es le plus léger d'entre nous, voilà pourquoi!_ trancha Athos d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

_-–- Oh, et puis aussi le plus jeune, le plus vif, et le plus agile, bien sûr...!_ crut bon de compléter Aramis, qui considérait toujours qu'il en coûtait peu de motiver les troupes par quelques bonnes paroles.

_-–- Oui, oui_, bougonna d'Artagnan d'un ton sceptique. _Et aussi le dernier arrivé parmi vous, donc le premier sacrifiable! Non mais arrêtez un peu de me prendre pour une truffe du Périgord! Je suis Gascon, moi, _dioubibane_!_

Athos grommela à voix basse quelque juron, malédiction, ou autre sentence sans doute très déplaisante à l'encontre des Gascons en général, et de d'Artagnan en particulier. Le rude aristocrate préférait généralement parvenir à ses fins par sa seule autorité naturelle, plutôt que par de basses manœuvres de persuasion et de marchandage qu'il jugeait indignes de lui. Hélas, le jeune homme ne lui laissait plus d'autre choix:

_-–- D'Artagnan_, attaqua-t-il d'une voix abrupte, _je n'ose croire que tu puisses te dérober alors que la vie d'une jeune fille est en jeu! S'il faut que je me porte volontaire à ta place, alors très bien: je le ferai! Mais nous ne ferons que réduire d'autant nos chances de réussite: comme l'a dit Aramis, je n'ai plus ni ta jeunesse, ni ton agilité. Faudra-t-il donc que je me sacrifie, sacrifiant en même temps toute chance de succès de notre mission, pour pallier à ton... insuffisance?!_

L'argument porta. De guerre lasse, le Gascon finit par se laisser convaincre de remettre ses os entre les mains de Dieu – ou du Diable! Avec un long soupir, et la lourde démarche d'un condamné marchant à la potence, d'Artagnan gagna l'extrémité de l'aile du moulin située en-dessous de la grande porte du grenier. Athos et Aramis s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur propre bout d'aile, avant que leur jeune compagnon – décidément trop intelligent pour devenir un pur héros! – ne finisse par changer d'avis.

_-–- Il nous faudra développer un bon élan du premier coup_, précisa Aramis à son voisin de corvée, _si l'on veut parvenir à élever d'Artagnan jusqu'au niveau du grenier. Si l'aile devait retomber encore chargée de notre ami sans qu'il ait pu atteindre son but, il..._

_-–- Je ne tiens pas à connaître les détails techniques_, gémit presque l'aspirant aéronaute d'une voix à fendre l'âme. _Allez-y donc, et qu'on en finisse..._

_-–- Comme tu voudras. Paré au décollage? Paré, Athos? Alors à la une... À la deux... À la t..._

_-–- Je peux le faire..._

La voix fatiguée qui venait de s'élever derrière les trois mousquetaires était celle de Porthos: le grand mulâtre avait fini par reprendre conscience; il s'était péniblement relevé de sa couche humide dans le fossé, et s'avançait maintenant vers eux en titubant. Éperdu d'inquiétude, Aramis s'élança à la rencontre du convalescent:

_-–- Porthos! Seigneur Dieu, tu n'y penses pas! Dans ton état... Allez, retourne te reposer..._

C'est avec une infinie douceur que le colosse écarta son ami de la main, avant de poursuivre son chemin de croix pour venir finalement s'appuyer lourdement sur l'aile du moulin qu'Athos et Aramis auraient dû actionner. Porthos y reprit péniblement son souffle, avant de relever un visage empli de détermination, et de répéter dans un halètement:

_-–- Je peux le faire !_

_-–- Porthos..._

_-–- Ah, tu m'as mal compris, mon frère... J'en suis navré: il est vrai que je n'ai pas ton instruction, et que j'emploie si souvent un mot pour un autre... Je vais donc me montrer parfaitement clair cette fois-ci; quand je dis: «Je peux le faire!», cela signifie: «Je veux le faire!», ou encore: «Je vais le faire!»... Alors accroche-toi d'Artagnan: je t'envoie dans les étoiles!_

Le Gascon agrippa vivement son extrémité d'aile, tandis que Porthos accélérait sa respiration en sorte de dilater ses poumons. D'Artagnan manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand le puissant athlète tira un bref instant son propre bout d'aile vers lui, avant de le repousser violemment alors qu'il se ruait en avant, imprimant à la voilure du moulin bien plus d'élan que n'auraient pu en fournir Athos et Aramis réunis. L'apprenti voltigeur sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, sa tête et ses épaules comme aspirées dans un tourbillon de vitesse. Il passa à la hauteur de l'ouverture du grenier bien plus tôt qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et l'aurait sans doute dépassée s'il n'avait pas tout lâché pour se rattraper de justesse au niveau des épaules au rebord de la porte béante. Une dernière traction lestement exécutée, et d'Artagnan se retrouva en territoire ennemi.

D'où il était monté, le jeune homme ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait plus bas, dans l'obscurité. Il ne réalisa donc pas qu'au pied du moulin, Porthos, terrassé par l'effort insensé qu'il venait de fournir, s'était à nouveau effondré dans l'herbe au terme de son exploit, inconscient.

Maintenant livré à lui-même, d'Artagnan frotta les pièces du briquet à silex qui ne quittait jamais son pourpoint, en sorte de pouvoir mener une reconnaissance rapide de ce grenier obscur. Il n'y trouva d'abord pas grand chose d'intéressant, en dehors de quelques vieux sacs de farine moisie: pas de quoi nourrir ses desseins d'incendiaire infiltré. Il finit cependant par mettre la main sur un bien meilleur combustible lorsqu'il dénicha dans un coffre plusieurs liasses de vieux papiers, sans doute les comptes et archives de l'ancien meunier, ainsi qu'une petite réserve d'huile pour lampe. Huile et papiers furent bien vite déversés et entassés dans le coin le plus sec du grenier; le briquet fut à nouveau mis à contribution, et d'Artagnan put bientôt se réjouir du départ d'un foyer d'incendie fort prometteur. Le jeune mousquetaire alla ensuite s'embusquer tout contre l'ouverture extérieure du grenier, l'endroit le mieux aéré de la pièce où il pourrait résister le plus longtemps aux fumées toxiques. Puis armant le pistolet qu'il avait emporté, il mit en joue l'accès intérieur du grenier, prêt à faire son affaire au premier maroufle qui y pointerait le nez depuis l'étroit escalier de bois qui y menait.

Le feu prenait rapidement, et de lourds nuages noirs ne tardèrent pas à s'accumuler sous les solives et la toiture d'ardoises de la grande bâtisse. D'Artagnan en était déjà à tousser et suffoquer, en se demandant quand les bandits en bas allaient se décider à réagir. Il finit cependant par entendre les chevaux parqués à l'intérieur du bâtiment commencer à s'agiter de plus en plus nerveusement; puis des cris s'élevèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée, s'entrecroisant dans des accents de panique croissante:

_-–- Alarme! Au feu! Sainte Barbe, on a le feu au grenier! De l'eau! Allez puiser de l'eau, vite!_

Quatre hommes de la bande pourvus de seaux jaillirent d'une première, puis d'une seconde porte pour se précipiter vers le puits. La lumière ruisselant des ouvertures depuis l'intérieur les éclaira dans les ténèbres – là où Athos et Aramis les attendaient de pied ferme, pointant tous deux un pistolet armé dans chaque main. Quatre coups de feu déchirèrent l'obscurité en l'espace de deux secondes à peine. Fauchés en pleine course, trois des gredins roulèrent dans l'herbe, pour ne plus se relever; le quatrième, manqué de justesse, sentit le tir lui frôler la joue. Totalement paniqué, le misérable lâcha ses seaux et effectua une retraite rapide vers l'abri qu'il venait juste de quitter, sans demander son reste – et sans avoir eu l'occasion d'évaluer précisément à quelles forces lui-même et ses complices avaient dû faire face.

Les deux mousquetaires entamèrent alors la seconde partie du plan qu'ils avaient mis au point. Athos se redressa au milieu de la fumée des tirs, en gonflant ses poumons, puis lança dans la nuit d'une voix puissante, qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle du capitaine de Tréville:

_-–- Mousquetaires, en position de tir par salves! Deuxième peloton: gardez portes et fenêtres en joue! Pour le Roi!_

Athos ferait décidément un rudement bon capitaine, se dit Aramis au moment d'aboyer à son tour, sur un ton presque aussi martial, des ordres à destination de la même troupe imaginaire:

_-–- Troisième peloton, à mon commandement: à l'assaut! Pas de prisonniers, sacredieu!_

Sitôt son appel lancé, le mousquetaire ramassa dans l'herbe une étrange arme à feu à canon court qu'il avait posée à côté de lui, et s'élança vers celle des deux portes qui était demeurée ouverte faute d'avoir vu revenir un seul des hommes qui en étaient sortis. La première pièce où il pénétra n'était qu'une petite resserre déserte, mais qui donnait directement sur la salle principale du rez-de-chaussée. Aramis y tomba nez à nez avec les trois derniers brigands encore en vie. Ceux-ci tournaient sur eux-mêmes en plein désarroi, ne sachant à quel saint se vouer, piégés qu'ils étaient entre le feu qui rongeait les toits et l'armée fantôme qui les encerclait à l'extérieur. Ils ne réagirent donc pas immédiatement lorsque le mousquetaire solitaire se dressa brusquement face à eux. Pour leur malheur, Aramis tenait justement en mains l'arme idéale pour traiter radicalement leur cas à tous trois, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Le tromblon à large gueule qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer sur le corps du chef des truands de l'abbaye! Dûment réarmé à double charge, pour une dévastation maximale à très courte portée...

La violence de la déflagration surprit Aramis lui-même, qui recula de deux pas. Toutes les chaises et meubles légers qui se tenaient devant lui furent soufflés par la puissance de la décharge, projetés et fracassés contre les murs; les trois scélérats également... Lorsque la fumée du tir commença à retomber, Aramis put constater l'étendue des dégâts... ainsi que l'entrée en lice d'un dernier adversaire, un spadassin tout de noir vêtu qui venait d'apparaître dans l'escalier descendant du premier étage. À n'en point douter, il s'agissait là du dénommé Gabriel, le mystérieux employeur des mercenaires, et agent espagnol présumé. Outre son épée pointée vers l'avant, l'homme tenait à main gauche un large coutelas; et pour l'heure, il descendait lentement les marches d'un pas souple et ramassé, celui d'un félin prêt à bondir, tandis qu'il foudroyait Aramis d'un sombre regard d'Andalou. Il y a du mauresque en cet homme, ne put s'empêcher de songer le mousquetaire.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à dégainer sa rapière, il sentait une main se poser sur la sienne, bloquant sa lame au fourreau: c'était la poigne d'Athos, qui venait de surgir derrière lui:

_-–- Fais place, mon frère_, lui glissa ce dernier en considérant avec appétit l'assassin noir devant lui. _Voici venir mon tour... Ce morceau-là est pour moi!_

Aramis se recula obligeamment, en sorte de libérer l'espace pour le combat singulier qui allait s'engager. Athos tira sa rapière, ainsi que sa dague pour faire pièce aux deux armes brandies par son vis-à-vis; puis il adressa à celui-ci un sourire d'encouragement d'une incontestable insolence, s'attirant en retour un regard chargé de haine. Mais alors même que les deux combattants étaient sur le point de se jeter l'un contre l'autre, une masse humaine indistincte tomba lourdement sur les épaules du spadassin, l'écrasant sous son poids! Un d'Artagnan à demi asphyxié venait de se jeter directement du haut de l'escalier du grenier déjà attaqué par le feu, sur le meilleur matelas d'atterrissage qu'il ait pu trouver à sa disposition...

Un mouvement finit par émerger de cet amas de corps. Incrédule, Athos regarda le jeune mousquetaire entreprendre de se relever en titubant, tandis que son propre adversaire demeurait à terre. Un seul regard sur l'homme en noir, sur ses yeux figés démesurément ouverts sur une expression de surprise intraduisible, sur son cou replié sous un angle improbable, suffisait à comprendre que le bougre avait eu la nuque brisée net par l'impact... Tout d'abord stupéfait de ce rebondissement inattendu, Athos finit par s'emporter violemment:

_-–- La peste soit des Gascons! Il était à moi, d'Artagnan! C'était mon combat! Le mien! Et toi, tu me le voles sous le nez...!_

Le jeune homme répondit d'une voix pâteuse tandis qu'il tâtait en grimaçant son fessier endolori:

_-–- Mais de rien. C'était un vrai plaisir...!_

Athos jura vertement, et saisit avec brusquerie le bras de d'Artagnan qui commençait seulement à recouvrer le sens des réalités:

_-–- As-tu vu Dona Arminda, au moins?_

_-–- Elle n'était pas au grenier. Comme j'ai rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, euh... directement sans m'arrêter, je suppose qu'elle doit être au premier_, précisa le Gascon en désignant du regard les portes donnant sur la galerie de bois en haut des marches.

Athos pesta à nouveau, avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers tandis qu'Aramis aidait d'Artagnan à gagner la sortie. Les débris enflammés qui commençaient à tomber des combles contribuaient à renforcer le sentiment d'urgence de la situation. La première porte qu'Athos défonça d'un coup de botte n'ouvrit que sur une petite chambre déserte, déjà envahie d'acres fumerolles. Mais à sa seconde tentative, le mousquetaire tomba enfin sur l'objet de ses recherches: assise contre l'un des murs de cette cellule minuscule, dépourvue d'éclairage et percée d'une unique fenêtre verrouillée, une prisonnière ligotée et bâillonnée, visiblement folle d'angoisse, se débattait en pure perte contre les escarbilles incandescentes qui dégringolaient des poutres du plafond sur son jupon et sur sa chevelure. Mais le sentiment de triomphe d'Athos fut de bien courte durée, remplacé par un sentiment d'horreur absolue lorsqu'il se tourna vers un autre angle de la petite pièce, pour y découvrir un amoncellement de tonnelets à l'odeur hélas par trop révélatrice. L'endroit servait également de poudrière aux mercenaires! Et tout menaçait de partir en fumée d'un instant à l'autre! Le feu dévorant le plafond, les flammèches tombant sur les barils de poudre, la terreur dans le regard implorant de la malheureuse: Athos embrassa tout cela du regard en un éclair. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour prendre une décision désespérée...

D'un même mouvement fluide, le mousquetaire dynamisé par l'adrénaline se jeta sur la prisonnière entravée, l'empoigna et la souleva comme une plume, se précipita vers la fenêtre aussi vivement que si son fardeau ne pesait rien, fit sauter d'un violent coup de pied la barre de bois transversale qui maintenait les volets fermés, puis se jeta contre ceux-ci à l'instant même où l'un des tonnelets s'embrasait. Athos et la jeune femme disparurent dans le vide alors qu'une langue d'un feu infernal dévastait l'étage qu'ils venaient d'évacuer, s'élançant en mugissant à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre derrière eux, comme par frustration d'avoir manqué de peu ses deux proies. D'un vif coup de reins, le mousquetaire effectua un rapide quart de tour dans les airs, en sorte de servir de paillasse de réception à sa protégée. Dieu merci, la hauteur n'était pas si élevée, le sol assez meuble, et la donzelle plutôt légère. Athos en fut quitte pour n'avoir que le souffle momentanément coupé par le choc, et quelques glorieuses ecchymoses.

Aramis et d'Artagnan arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, se précipitant au chevet des deux rescapés allongés dans l'herbe, côte à côte. Tandis que le Gascon s'assurait de l'état d'Athos, Aramis s'agenouilla pour trancher les liens et ôter le bâillon de la prisonnière. Celle-ci toussa longuement avant de murmurer:

_-–- _O... Obrigada_! Merci..._

On y voyait à présent comme en plein jour, grâce aux flammes qui consumaient la grande bâtisse dévastée par l'explosion, et qui s'étendaient déjà aux ailes du moulin voisin. De taille menue mais bien formée, la prisonnière avait le teint plutôt mat et de longs cheveux sombres, assortis toutefois d'yeux étonnamment bleus, avec une bouche gourmande, et des traits déjà affirmés qui laissaient deviner la femme derrière la jeune fille.

_-–- Mes respects, mademoiselle_, la salua Aramis en déposant son chapeau dans l'herbe. _Vous êtes bien...?_

_-–- ...Dona Arminda Fábia Oliveira da Cruz, _sim_! Et vous, je suppose que vous êtes les _mosqueteiros_ que mon père a envoyés m'escorter jusqu'à lui? Piètre ponctualité, _senhores_; mais en revanche, superbes talents d'artificiers!_ railla la jeune femme en contemplant l'étendue du brasier.

_-–- Votre père...?_

_-–- Dom Tomás, bien sûr! Le bon et brave jésuite qui vous a dépêchés jusqu'à moi... Hum, laissez-moi deviner: il vous a dit que j'étais sa nièce, n'est-ce pas? _Não importa_, j'aurai quelques jours pour vous expliquer le fin mot de cette farce, d'ici à ce que nous ne rejoignions votre Paris..._

-–- Miladiou_!_ pesta à mi-voix d'Artagnan qui s'était rapproché. _Ainsi cette nièce serait donc bien sa fille?!_

_-–- Tu me dois cinq pistoles, mon ami_, lui répondit Aramis en rappel du pari que tous deux avaient scellé quelques jours plus tôt aux Tuileries.

Les pièces d'or glissèrent une à une de la main d'un d'Artagnan maugréant à celle d'un Aramis rayonnant. Pendant ce temps, Athos avait déjà commencé à se redresser péniblement. Observant rapidement la situation, il prit la décision qui s'imposait:

_-–- Il ne faut pas s'éterniser sur place: même dans ce coin de campagne perdue, un pareil incendie ne va pas tarder à attirer des curieux. Allez, en selle! Un cheval pour Dona Arminda, et tâchons de sécuriser au mieux notre pauvre Porthos sur sa monture. On doit avoir regagné le royaume de France avant l'aube!_

À pas encore hésitants pour plusieurs de ses membres, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'endroit où Athos et Aramis avaient laissé Porthos étendu. Chemin faisant, remarquant à la lumière des flammes le visage boudeur de d'Artagnan, Aramis vint enlacer l'épaule de son compagnon, en le gratifiant de ce sourire charmeur à même de désarmer toute rancœur:

_-–- Oh, allez, tu te doutes bien que si j'avais su par avance à quoi m'en tenir sur la nièce du jésuite, je t'aurais volontiers allégé de ce petit lest en or avant que tu n'entreprennes ton impressionnant voyage aérien! En tout cas, si jamais le Roi décide un jour de fonder une Compagnie des Mousquetaires Volants, je t'assure par avance de notre parrainage, à Athos et à moi!_


	4. Sur la route de Paris

_**Chapitre 4 : Sur la route de Paris**_

_._

_«...Et voilà que je suis tué dans une embûche,  
__Par-derrière, par un bâtard, d'un coup de cruche !...»_

Il y avait maintenant un bon moment que Porthos, toujours solidement attaché sur la selle de son cheval avançant au pas, continuait à délirer dans un état de semi-conscience, dodelinant de la tête, les yeux clos, tandis qu'il marmonnait ou braillait indifféremment propos incohérents et chansons à boire – voire vers sans queue ni tête comme ceux qu'il venait de déclamer, souvenir vivant des circonstances de sa blessure au crâne. L'évolution de celle-ci inquiétait au plus haut point ses trois compagnons: Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan s'étaient brièvement concertés, et à regret, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour confier Porthos aux bons soins d'un médecin, à l'occasion de leur prochaine étape à Boulogne. La décision était déchirante, mais la vie de leur ami était en jeu. Et puis, son état les ralentissait par trop dans l'accomplissement de leur mission: escorter Dona Arminda Fábia Oliveira da Cruz vers Paris, et vers son oncle – enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, son père...

La jeune femme semblait plutôt bien récupérer des nombreuses épreuves de la journée et de la nuit passées, qui avaient successivement vu son malheureux tuteur égorgé sous ses yeux, elle-même enlevée et séquestrée par une bande de truands stipendiés par un agent espagnol, avant de manquer de peu de perdre la vie lors de son sauvetage dans un moulin en flammes! Pour l'heure, ses amples jupons bleus l'obligeaient à monter assez inconfortablement en amazone, et d'Artagnan lui avait promis que l'on profiterait de l'étape de Boulogne pour faire l'acquisition d'une selle mieux adaptée.

Le lent cheminement de la petite troupe se poursuivait de manière bien monotone, accompagné des seuls éclats de voix intermittents d'un Porthos en plein combat contre des fantômes, le long d'une triste sente avançant toute droite entre un champ et un bois. De telles périodes de silence prolongé avaient toujours pesé à d'Artagnan, qui tenait par ailleurs à s'assurer d'un certain point de détail auprès de Dona Arminda. Un certain point de détail qui lui avait coûté pas moins de cinq pistoles la nuit dernière...

_-–- Hum, mademoiselle? Ainsi, le père Dom Tomás est bien... votre père? Vous aviez évoqué cette nuit l'éventualité de nous en dire plus au sujet de..._

_-–- D'Artagnan!_ le tança vertement Aramis. _Enfin, c'est inconvenant! Quand donc un rustaud de ton acabit apprendra-t-il la discrétion qui sied à un gentilhomme...?_

_-–- Le sujet ne me dérange point_, senhores, intervint Dona Arminda. _Après tout, vous venez tout juste de risquer vos vies pour une jeune fille dont vous ignoriez tout; je crois que cela vous donne le droit d'en savoir un peu plus long sur mon compte. En vérité, l'histoire est on ne peut plus banale, même si je ne l'ai moi-même apprise que voici cinq ans. Dom Tomás, qui n'était alors pas encore entré dans les ordres, a connu une liaison adultère avec l'épouse de son propre frère – le grand amour de sa vie, m'a-t-il avoué. Son frère a disparu en mer plusieurs mois avant ma naissance; et ma mère, elle, est morte en me mettant au monde. Je ne les ai jamais connus ni l'un ni l'autre..._  
_Dom Tomás a vu dans la perte coup sur coup de son frère et de la femme qu'il aimait une punition de Dieu pour ses péchés: c'est ainsi qu'il est entré en religion. Dans ma naissance en revanche, il dit avoir vu une chance de rédemption. Il a toujours pourvu aux frais de mon entretien et de mon éducation auprès de mes tuteurs: ma nourrice Glória et son mari Bartolomeu. Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir embrassé la prêtrise qu'il a fini par comprendre que j'étais en fait sa fille. Voici cinq ans, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois cet oncle inconnu, dans la maison de mes tuteurs à Bruges; et d'emblée, il m'a jugée assez mûre pour partager son terrible secret. Il m'a dit m'aimer comme un père doit aimer sa fille; et ma foi, je le crois!_

-–- Capdediou_!_ murmura d'Artagnan, ébranlé. _Quelle sombre histoire!_

_-–- Et maintenant que je laisse toute ma vie derrière moi_, poursuivit tristement Arminda, _voici que le pauvre Bartolomeu vient d'être tué sous mes yeux en tentant de me protéger. Le brave homme avait toujours été si bon pour moi... Je l'aimais tant... Ma pauvre chère nourrice va être anéantie, et je ne pourrai même pas...»_ La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot avant de poursuivre d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë: _«...Et je ne pourrai même pas la serrer dans mes bras!..._

Profondément touché par la détresse de la belle enfant, d'Artagnan rapprocha son cheval du sien, et ôtant son chapeau, lui dit d'une voix très douce:

_-–- Si cela peut vous consoler, mademoiselle, le brave Bartolomeu a été enterré chrétiennement. Nous y avons pourvu; j'ai moi-même payé une messe pour le repos de son âme..._

_-–- Si cela peut vous consoler, mademoiselle_, intervint à son tour Athos d'un ton rogue, _aucun des scélérats qui s'en sont pris à vous n'ira plus causer le moindre tort à qui que ce soit. Je peux vous assurer que tous ont été liquidés, jusqu'au dernier! Quant au chef de ces gredins, le misérable qui avait assassiné votre tuteur de ses propres mains, il est resté brûler dans son fichu moulin: un avant-goût de l'enfer de damnation éternelle qui l'attend!_

Athos pouvait parfois se montrer assez effrayant dans ses propos. Spécialement lorsqu'il lui sortait de l'esprit que c'était à une jeune fille de seize ans élevée dans du coton qu'il s'adressait!

_-–- Euh, merci_, répondit celle-ci, un peu décontenancée. _Cela ne ramènera pas mon pauvre vieux Bartolomeu à la vie, mais... j'apprécie l'intention. Enfin, je suppose..._

Au bout d'un moment, Aramis revint sur un point que d'Artagnan avait déjà soulevé après le combat de l'abbaye:

_-–- Je me demande ce qui nous attend encore d'ici à Paris. Nous avons eu affaire à des adversaires particulièrement bien informés; beaucoup trop bien, en vérité... Non seulement ils connaissaient le lieu et la date du rendez-vous, mais ils savaient même que nous viendrions à quatre mousquetaires! Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose: il y a sans le moindre doute une taupe soit dans l'entourage de Dom Tomás, soit dans celui du Père Joseph!_

C'est avec une moue de profond dégoût qu'Athos livra son opinion sur le sujet:

_-–- En ce qui me concerne, je soupçonne fortement le petit secrétaire du jésuite, ce dénommé Tiago: cette face de fouine ne m'a jamais inspiré la moindre confiance, depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé son regard fuyant..._

Dona Arminda se retourna vers le mousquetaire, avec une expression de surprise sur le visage:

_-–- Tiago? Oh non, je le connais bien: c'est lui qui m'apportait très régulièrement des nouvelles de mon père, et qui lui ramenait les miennes. Dom Tomás était très pris par son sacerdoce à Paris; et bien sûr, il se devait aussi de rester discret. Je ne l'ai vu en personne que deux fois en tout et pour tout: la première lorsqu'il est venu se présenter comme mon père, voici cinq ans, et la dernière fois, c'était il y a deux ans. Le reste du temps, c'est Tiago qui faisait la navette entre les Flandres et Paris. Bien sûr, il est au courant de notre véritable lien familial, entre mon père et moi. C'est un gentil garçon, mais fort timide; je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de travailler pour l'éminent père Dom Tomás..._

Athos grommela quelques mots inintelligibles avant de tourner un œil noir vers d'Artagnan, insinuant avec un ressentiment évident:

_-–- On aurait peut-être pu en apprendre plus long au moulin, de la bouche du spadassin en noir qui se faisait appeler Gabriel, si un certain acrobate gascon de ma connaissance n'avait pas trouvé intelligent de l'écraser sous le poids de son incommensurable maladresse!_

_-–- Peste!_ rétorqua ledit Gascon. _Tu m'en veux donc encore pour cette nuit?! D'abord, ne me dis pas que tu avais l'intention de prendre cet écorcheur vivant: je ne te croirais pas! Et ensuite, je te rappelle que si je t'avais accordé le temps de croiser le fer dans les règles de l'art, avec Aramis et moi comme simples spectateurs attentifs... eh bien tiens! on aurait tous été mis en pièces, quand la poudrière a fini par exploser! Et Dona Arminda avec nous – sauf votre respect, mademoiselle..._

Athos n'ajouta rien à cela, sans doute frustré d'avoir ainsi eu le bec cloué par la logique imparable de ce petit hobereau des Pyrénées. La troupe chemina encore en silence pendant de longues minutes: Porthos épuisé avait fini par s'endormir sur l'encolure de son cheval. Au bout d'un moment, Aramis finit par se dévouer pour poser la question qui brûlait également les lèvres de ses compagnons:

_-–- Hem, nous n'avions pas encore osé vous demander, mademoiselle... Au sujet de votre détention au moulin... Ces brutes, ces animaux, vous ont-ils...?_

_-–- ...Hm? Oh, _não_...! Je crois que leur chef était exclusivement intéressé par ma valeur en tant que monnaie d'échange. Et j'avais apparemment plus de valeur les cuisses liées, que mise en perce par une quinzaine de reîtres!_

Les mousquetaires échangèrent quelques regards surpris. Le côté détaché et extrêmement direct de cette très jeune femme, en dépit de l'excellente éducation qu'elle était censée avoir reçue, ne laissait pas de déconcerter ces rudes hommes de guerre que les lourdes plaisanteries de caserne n'effarouchaient pourtant plus depuis longtemps. Aramis en particulier retrouvait chez Dona Arminda un peu de cette fraîcheur et de cette spontanéité qui lui avaient tant plu chez certaines de ses conquêtes d'auberge, pourtant de bien moindre extraction. C'est cependant un autre point qui interpella d'Artagnan:

_-–- Vous parlez décidément fort bien le français, mademoiselle_, fit observer le Gascon. _Pour votre âge, c'en est réellement remarquable._

_-–- Lorsque j'ai vu mon père pour la dernière fois voici deux ans_, répondit Arminda, _il a insisté pour que je commence à apprendre cette langue. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi..._

_-–- C'est sans doute vers cette époque qu'il est entré au service de Richelieu_, supputa Athos. _Il était pleinement conscient des risques qu'il prenait – et qu'il vous faisait courir. Il tenait donc à pouvoir vous mettre en sécurité le moment venu..._

_-–- Ainsi, c'est vrai?_ demanda la jeune femme avec une curiosité et un intérêt visibles. _Mon père était réellement espion pour le compte du grand cardinal de France?_

_-–- Et aussi du Roi d'Espagne_, confirma Aramis. _Votre père semble aimer vivre dangereusement..._

Dona Arminda eut un léger sourire amusé:

_-–- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, dans sa soutane noire. Mais j'ai toujours su que le rôle d'homme de Dieu ne lui suffisait pas; qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus remuant, de plus... absolu en lui. Et avant que vous le pensiez: non, ce n'était pas juste l'illusion d'une petite fille qui idéalise son père..._

_-–- Eh bien vous avez eu plus de chance que nous, mademoiselle_, répondit Aramis en s'efforçant de conserver le plus grand sérieux. _Nous, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de voir le père Dom Tomás... dans sa soutane noire!_

Aramis faisait bien évidemment là allusion à l'invraisemblable accoutrement sous lequel les mousquetaires avaient rencontré l'espion jésuite pour la première fois, aux Tuileries. La fine plaisanterie – accompagnée d'un clin d'œil à l'adresse de ses amis – arracha un rire sous cape à d'Artagnan, et même un mince sourire à Athos.

Mis dans de bonnes dispositions par cette petite saillie, Aramis rapprocha son cheval de celui de Dona Arminda, qui ne le laissait manifestement pas indifférent, afin de se risquer à quelques tentatives de badinage libertin: épaules sorties, voix chaude, œil de velours – presque une routine, pour lui...

-_–- Ces années passées dans les Flandres ont dû paraître bien longues à une petite fleur de Lusitanie telle que vous. Le temps y est si rude, et les hommes, dit-on, si lourds et si épais! Vous aimerez l'air de Paris, je crois: on dit qu'il incite à la légèreté, à l'audace, et qu'il rend les jolies femmes plus belles encore..._

_-–- Je vous demande pardon_, senhor_?!_ s'étrangla presque Arminda, choquée par les avances sans subtilité de son voisin.

Pas découragé le moins du monde, Aramis se rapprocha davantage encore, jusqu'à venir poser la main sur l'encolure du cheval de la jeune femme, susurrant d'une voix de plus en plus lascive à mesure qu'il progressait dans son baratin galant:

_-–- Ceci dit, nous avons encore de nombreux jours de route devant nous, vous savez. Je pourrais profiter des étapes pour vous donner en privé quelques leçons de maintien tel qu'on le pratique dans la capitale, qui pourraient vous être bien utiles dans la société des belles dames du cru... Comment l'on drape son étole sur ses épaules, par exemple... Comment l'on arrange sa chevelure ou son décolleté... Comment l'on relace son corsage..._

Dona Arminda fit alors faire à sa monture un écart si brusque, qu'Aramis dut battre l'air de la main pour parvenir à maintenir son équilibre en selle. Surpris également, son cheval piaffa sur place en frappant le sol. La moue de dédain avec laquelle la jeune femme toisait le trop entreprenant soudard se passait de tout commentaire; elle décida pourtant d'enfoncer le clou de manière très explicite:

_-–- Tout doux, _cavalheiro_! Qu'aviez-vous dit, déjà? "L'air de Paris incite à la légèreté et à l'audace", c'est cela? Eh bien d'air, ça, vous n'en manquez déjà point; d'audace non plus, d'ailleurs; mais un peu de légèreté ne ferait pas de mal à un balourd de votre rang!»_ La belle finit par se détourner du mousquetaire déconfit en soupirant: _«_Virgem Santa_! mon père m'avait bien prévenue que tous ces freluquets parisiens ont tendance à se croire sortis du même moule qu'Apollon!_

Touché au vif, Aramis rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux sans ajouter un mot, préférant briser là en se laissant délibérément distancer par la monture de cette péronnelle orgueilleuse. C'est que le bellâtre n'était guère habitué aux rebuffades de la part des demoiselles qu'il approchait... L'expression renfrognée de son ami amusa d'Artagnan, qui vint se porter à ses côtés pour l'asticoter un peu – en tâchant toutefois de n'être point entendu de la demoiselle Arminda:

_-–- Et alors, Aramis! tu t'intéresses aux fruits encore verts, maintenant?!_

_-–- Dame! C'est qu'il n'y a guère de fruits du tout, sur cette route! Une semaine déjà que nous chevauchons par monts et par vaux, par tous les temps... Je me languis de mes habitudes d'Apollon parisien, moi! Le mousquet me démange un peu, à la longue..._

_-–- Dom Tomás n'apprécierait sans doute pas que tu entreprennes ainsi sa... nièce!_

_-–- Ce chapon-chapelain?! Paah! Je ne pense pas que sa colère parvienne à me faire dresser un cheveu plus haut que l'autre! Et puis... Il n'y a pas d'âge pour enseigner à une fichue graine de jésuite à quoi ressemble la vraie vie!_

Entretemps, Athos, qui chevauchait seul en tête, y avait été rejoint par Dona Arminda. L'insistance muette avec laquelle celle-ci commença, puis persista à le fixer du regard ne tarda pas à mettre le mousquetaire mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par faire faire volte-face à son cheval afin d'aller se replacer en queue de convoi, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il ne fut cependant pas plus surpris que cela lorsque peu de temps après, la jeune femme ralentit à dessein le pas de sa monture, en sorte de se retrouver de nouveau à sa hauteur. Étouffant un soupir, Athos fit mine de s'assurer de l'arrimage de Porthos, assoupi sur sa selle à côté de lui, pour ne pas avoir à croiser les regards moqueurs et lourds de sous-entendus de d'Artagnan et d'Aramis, qui s'étaient retournés vers lui avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Dona Arminda se décida la première à rompre le silence gênant qui menaçait de s'établir à nouveau durablement. De son audace sans calcul, il résulta tout d'abord quelques balbutiements embarrassés:

_-–- _Senhor_ Athos... Je ne vous avais pas encore remercié personnellement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, cette nuit, dans la poudrière de ces brigands. Votre exploit était si valeureux, si héroïque... la marque d'un homme de caractère... que je ne sais comment vous exprimer mon admiration et ma gratitude..._

Athos n'avait pas pour habitude de reculer devant le danger. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, il s'efforçait d'éviter le contact direct avec le regard de la jeune femme: ces grands yeux bleus qui s'obstinaient à le dévisager lui semblaient capables de forer jusqu'au fond de son âme. Continuant à fixer la route, l'homme s'appliqua donc à formuler sa réponse sur le ton le plus neutre, détaché, et professionnel possible:

_-–- C'était un travail d'équipe, mademoiselle: chacun de mes amis y a eu sa part; même Porthos, que vous voyez aujourd'hui aussi sage qu'une futaille de bon vin – mais qui, croyez-moi, s'est lui aussi battu hier comme un lion pour votre liberté! Quant à ce que vous appelez 'mon exploit'... Eh bien ma foi, c'était tout naturel. Vraiment. Ma mission, mademoiselle, notre mission, est de vous ramener saine et sauve à votre... géniteur, à Paris. Ou bien de mourir en essayant!_

L'indifférence délibérément affichée par le mousquetaire piqua au vif la jeune femme, qui éloigna son cheval de quelques pas, en répliquant sur un ton un peu pincé:

_-–- Je vois... Dom Tomás vous saura certainement gré pour votre dévouement de bons petits soldats. Il aura sans doute un mot gentil pour vous, quelques piécettes, et peut-être même une recommandation pour votre cardinal!_

Athos ne répondit pas immédiatement: il restait alors songeur, absorbé par un détail qui venait seulement de frapper son esprit:

_-–- Dom Tomás, le frère incestueux... Tomás... Thomas. Mon frère aussi s'appelait Thomas. Il est mort, tout comme votre oncle. Et moi, je suis vivant. Il m'arrive souvent de me demander pourquoi..._

Troublée par cet étrange monologue, Dona Arminda examina l'homme d'un regard neuf, avant de se décider à rapprocher à nouveau son cheval du sien. Après quelque hésitation, la jeune femme finit par s'adresser à lui d'une voix humble:

_-–- Écoutez, _Senhor_ Athos, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas me montrer déplaisante. Je vous devine une destinée tragique, vouée au sang et au malheur: toutes choses faites pour toucher le cœur tendre d'une jeune fille romantique... La noblesse de votre sang est une évidence qui transparaît dans votre port altier, dans le moindre de vos mouvements... Et pourtant, elle n'est rien en regard de la noblesse de votre âme, qui perce en certaines des paroles qui vous échappent parfois..._

_-–- D'Artagnan avait raison_, répondit le mousquetaire d'un ton égal, en continuant à fixer l'horizon devant lui. _Vous maîtrisez effectivement fort bien les subtilités de notre langue, mademoiselle..._

_-–- Et _por favor_!_ poursuivit Arminda. _Je vous en conjure, ne dépréciez pas la bravoure dont vous avez personnellement fait preuve la nuit dernière. Vous savez, bien des jeunes filles de mon âge – bien des amies que j'ai laissées derrière moi! – s'endorment le soir en rêvant d'être un jour secourues par un homme fort et courageux, méprisant le danger ainsi que vous l'avez fait. Un preux chevalier dans ce siècle sans honneur... Moi, maintenant, je n'aurai plus besoin de rêver: il me suffira de me souvenir!_

Athos commençait à trouver toute cette conversation de plus en plus dérangeante; décidément trop intime; bref, intimement dérangeante. Il décrocha sa gourde du pommeau de sa selle, afin de se rafraîchir les idées tout autant que la gorge. Par réflexe conditionné – le fruit de sa bonne éducation –, il commença par proposer l'outre de cuir à la demoiselle, qui la refusa poliment. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'eau: Athos ne buvait que de l'eau lorsqu'il était en mission – ce pourquoi il détestait les missions qui avaient tendance à trop s'étendre en durée. Il y avait bien des nuits, au bivouac, où il trouvait le sommeil terriblement long à venir...

_-–- _Senhor_ Athos?_ reprit Dona Arminda.

_-–- Oui?_ répondit brièvement l'intéressé alors qu'il commençait à boire.

_-–- Est-ce qu'il y a... Comment dit-on en français? Est-ce qu'il y a une Dame Athos?_

La question cueillit le mousquetaire totalement à froid. La majeure partie de la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler s'en trouva violemment vaporisée sur l'encolure de son destrier, qui ébroua sa crinière avec indignation. Le spectacle arracha à la jeune femme un rire cristallin, frais et léger, et une plaisanterie amusée lancée en portugais, qu'Athos ne comprit pas. Cela ne fit cependant que renforcer le trouble du rude soldat, face à l'audace de cette jeune vierge qui semblait décidément savoir ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il remette les choses au point, avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin:

_-–- Non il n'y a pas, mais il y a eu une... Dame Athos, comme vous dites_, rétorqua le mousquetaire sur un ton peut-être plus défensif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. _Elle est morte et enterrée, aujourd'hui..._

_-–- _Que miséria_! J'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais... qu'en est-il de votre cœur, monsieur?_

_-–- Enterré avec elle...»_ laissa abruptement tomber Athos, avant d'ajouter presque malgré lui: _«...je suppose..._

Le cavalier se tourna vers la jeune femme, et pour la première fois, prit le risque de la regarder bien au fond des yeux. Il y lut comme il s'y attendait, derrière la limpidité d'une sincérité sans fards, la lumière d'un amour naissant confinant à la dévotion, teintée de l'ombre d'une cruelle déception... Mais il y lut également une candeur encore enfantine qu'il n'y avait pas vue de prime abord, et qu'à cet instant précis, il prit la résolution de préserver à tout prix:

_-–- Je suis désolé, Dona Arminda_, poursuivit-il d'une voix très douce qui ne lui était guère familière. _Ce n'est visiblement pas ce que vous souhaitiez entendre. Mais l'homme que vous semblez prendre pour un paladin de roman à trois sols, cet homme-là dissimule en lui un gouffre de noirceur dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Quiconque approcherait de trop près un tel abîme, n'en sortirait pas indemne. Et j'ai trop de...»_ Athos prit le temps de peser avec soin les termes qui lui venaient à l'esprit: _«...J'ai trop de considération pour vous, Dona Arminda, pour vous laisser prendre le risque de venir poser le pied sur le rebord de cet abîme..._

_-–- Et pourtant, si vous le vouliez_, insista la jeune fille d'une voix presque implorante. Por Deus_! si vous le vouliez..._

_-–- Mais je ne le veux point!_ trancha définitivement Athos. _Vous allez bientôt démarrer une nouvelle vie aux côtés de votre père, Arminda, à Paris ou ailleurs. Une nouvelle vie, loin du danger que peuvent représenter les agents espagnols tels que celui des griffes duquel nous vous avons sortie, au moulin – car soyez-en sûre, il y en aura d'autres! Une nouvelle vie où je n'aurai pas ma place... Il vaut mieux vous faire le plus tôt possible à cette idée. Je suis désolé..._

Dona Arminda ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Face à la perspective d'un combat déjà perdu, sa bonne éducation reprit vraisemblablement le pas sur ses sentiments, lui imposant de sauvegarder au moins sa dignité aux yeux de cet homme inaccessible. De fait, elle semblait moins passionnée, plus détendue, une jeune fille différente, lorsqu'elle fixa à nouveau Athos et lui dit d'une voix faussement enjouée:

_-–- _Está bem_! Je n'irai pas contre votre volonté, _senhor_ Athos. Comme le disait votre ami Aramis, il nous reste encore plusieurs jours de route jusqu'à Paris: tâchons au moins de les partager dans les meilleures...»_ Dona Arminda s'interrompit soudain, observant ce qui se passait au bout de la sente devant elle: _«...Oh? On dirait que vos deux _companheiros_ ont vu quelque chose..._

À son tour, Athos reporta son attention sur d'Artagnan et Aramis, qui avaient fait stopper leurs montures en haut d'une côte. Les deux mousquetaires s'y détachaient nettement sur le soleil couchant, qui marquait la fin de cette journée si riche en surprises diverses. D'Artagnan tendait le bras devant lui, et se retournant vers Athos et Arminda, leur lança d'une voix gaie:

_-–- Boulogne, droit devant!_


	5. Liens de sang

_**Chapitre 5 : Liens de sang**_

.

La route de retour vers Paris n'avait finalement guère pris plus de temps qu'à l'aller: même montant en amazone, Dona Arminda s'était révélée être une cavalière plutôt accomplie. Et malgré les craintes initiales des mousquetaires, aucune embûche supplémentaire n'avait été dressée sur leur route par d'autres agents espagnols. Peut-être le fait qu'ils aient choisi de chevaucher en suivant un autre itinéraire que celui qui avait été prévu au départ, y était-il pour quelque chose...

L'ambiance du voyage, en revanche, avait été des plus sinistres. Les journées de pluie presque continue s'étaient encore alourdies d'un silence de mort qui avait régné en maître sur tout le trajet de la petite caravane. Athos et Arminda y tendaient à s'éviter autant que possible; Aramis et la jeune femme ne s'adressaient guère plus la parole que s'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement; et même Athos et Aramis semblaient gênés, peu portés à converser lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Au final, d'Artagnan demeurait le seul trait d'union entre les trois autres voyageurs; un rôle d'autant plus pesant qu'hélas, le malheureux jeune Gascon manquait dramatiquement de conversation! De fait, la plupart de ses pensées, tout comme celles d'Athos et d'Aramis, allaient vers leur ami Porthos, si dangereusement blessé à la tête qu'il avait fallu le confier à un médecin de Boulogne pour le salut de ses jours.

Pressés d'en finir au plus vite avec ce convoi lugubre, les quatre cavaliers avaient dévoré d'une traite la dernière étape de Gisors à Paris, accompagnés tout du long par un véritable déluge céleste. Ils s'étaient finalement présentés à la Porte Montmartre à la nuit tombée, trempés des pieds à la tête, longtemps après que les hauts battants de chêne de cette grande bastille dominant les remparts aient été refermés jusqu'au lendemain matin. Toutefois, un certain laissez-passer cacheté, que le Père Joseph avait confié aux mousquetaires avant leur départ, eut un effet magique sur les gardes de la Cité affectés à la surveillance des portes. Athos doutait qu'aucun de ces miliciens ait su lire le document qu'il leur présentait; mais le sceau de cire rouge du Cardinal de Richelieu, dont le parchemin était revêtu, déclencha un véritable branle-bas parmi le piquet de sentinelles. Les portes furent promptement rouvertes, et une partie de la garnison du châtelet s'aligna même en haie d'honneur tout le long du porche, avec les gardes en manteaux de pluie présentant les armes sous des trombes d'eau, tandis que le commandant de la place en personne se découvrait en révérence sur le passage des mousquetaires et de leur jeune protégée.

_-–- C'est quand on voit cela_, observa finement Aramis tout en faisant avancer son cheval au pas, _qu'on réalise à quel point il pourrait être dangereux de se faire un ennemi mortel de Son Éminence..._

_-–- Mm, c'est un défi intéressant_, répartit d'Artagnan d'un ton amusé.

Décidément, songea Aramis, le moins que l'on puisse dire du petit Gascon, c'est qu'il ne doute vraiment de rien!

Les violentes précipitations avaient au moins le bon côté de lessiver à grandes eaux les rues de Paris, à présent moins sales et malodorantes que les mousquetaires ne les avaient laissées deux semaines plus tôt. Pour l'heure, le pas de leurs chevaux les menait vers le Palais de la Cité, à seulement une petite demi-lieue depuis les remparts. Pour sa propre sécurité, il avait été convenu que durant quelque temps encore, Dom Tomás devrait passer régulièrement d'une résidence sécurisée à l'autre; et cette semaine, pour encore trois jours, c'était cette immense bâtisse médiévale largement délaissée sur l'Île de la Cité qui était censée abriter le transfuge jésuite.

Alors qu'ils parvenaient à hauteur de la grande église Saint-Eustache, débouchant sur le parvis des Halles, les quatre cavaliers aperçurent soudain au travers du rideau de pluie la silhouette d'un homme seul courant droit à leur rencontre, tout vêtu de noir jusqu'à son ample manteau à capuchon. Athos porta par réflexe la main à la poignée de son épée; d'Artagnan et Aramis, à la crosse du pistolet qu'ils portaient glissé dans leur baudrier, sous leur cape de pluie.

_-–- Tiago!_ s'exclama brusquement Arminda, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour reconnaître le jeune secrétaire de son père.

La jeune femme paraissait heureusement surprise de croiser enfin un visage familier – un visage qui pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, semblait décomposé par une angoisse indicible. Le petit clerc se rapprocha au plus près de l'étrier de la demoiselle, se découvrant devant elle tout en ignorant superbement les mousquetaires qui l'accompagnaient, et commença à babiller sur un débit aussi pressant qu'embarrassé:

_-–- Mes respects, Dona Arminda. J'ai là quelques graves nouvelles à vous transmettre de toute urgence. Votre oncle..._

_-–- Ne te fatigue pas pour nous, mon garçon_, laissa tomber Aramis du haut de sa monture, avec un sourire entendu. _On sait tous ici à quoi s'en tenir sur la fable du brave tonton jésuite..._

_-–- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père?_ confirma Arminda, en faisant fi de l'interruption du mousquetaire. Por Deus_, parle, Tiago!_

L'accablement que l'on pouvait deviner dans la voix de l'homme de confiance du ministre jésuite, fit écho à l'inquiétude qui avait percé dans celle de la jeune femme:

_-–- Dom Tomás a été victime d'un attentat voici deux jours, _Senhorita_. Une tentative d'empoisonnement... Il en a réchappé, mais il est hélas au plus mal: partiellement paralysé, bien qu'encore en état d'articuler quelques mots. Il n'a de cesse de vous réclamer à son chevet...»_ Le clerc sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan, lorsqu'il poursuivit: _«Je suis désolé, Dona Arminda; mais par mesure de sécurité, le nombre d'âmes habilitées à connaître l'emplacement du refuge actuel de Dom Tomás a encore été revu à la baisse: vous devez donc dès maintenant faire vos adieux à vos compagnons de route..._

_-–- Pas si vite, l'ami!_ intervint Athos, toujours aussi suspicieux envers le petit secrétaire. _Quelles raisons aurions-nous de te croire? As-tu en ta possession quelque écrit pour appuyer tes dires?_

Dona Arminda posa sa main sur le bras du mousquetaire, et ses yeux dans les siens comme pour partager l'intensité de ce qui devait être leur dernier moment passé ensemble:

_-–- _Senhor_ Athos, je vous l'ai déjà dit: je connais Tiago de longue date, et lui accorde toute ma confiance. Tout comme mon père, d'ailleurs, auprès duquel je dois à présent me rendre de toute urgence. Je vous remercie une fois encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vos amis et vous. Mais je le crains, nos routes se séparent ici...»_ Face à la réticence visible du mousquetaire, la jeune femme insista: _«_Senhor_ Athos, nous perdons un temps précieux!_

_-–- Nous devrions nous mettre en route dès maintenant, _Senhorita, confirma Tiago d'un ton pressant. _Ah oui, j'en suis navré, mais il nous faudra nous rendre à pied au lieu de rendez-vous. Veuillez confier votre cheval à vos amis _mosqueteiros_..._

À regret, Athos finit par lâcher prise. Les adieux furent vite expédiés: ni les circonstances, ni la pluie battante ne se prêtaient à de longues effusions humides. Arminda plaça d'abord ses paumes sur les mains gantées de cuir de d'Artagnan et d'Aramis, en offrant à chacun un triste sourire. Puis détournant sa monture, elle vint poser un peu plus longuement sa tête contre l'épaule d'Athos. Les derniers mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui offrir ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres; tout aussi ému, le mousquetaire demeura également muet.

Les trois hommes regardèrent en silence Dona Arminda descendre de cheval, puis emboîter le pas rapide du petit secrétaire en manteau noir. Les deux silhouettes finirent par disparaître dans la nuit pluvieuse, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la rue Saint-Denis. Sans autre instruction, il ne restait désormais rien de mieux à faire aux mousquetaires que d'aller rendre compte des résultats de leur mission là où cela était initialement prévu, au Palais de l'Île de la Cité. Les cavaliers reprirent donc leur route, en rentrant la tête dans les épaules sous les ondées persistantes, sans que l'envie leur soit venue d'échanger la moindre parole. L'obscurité empêchait de lire sur le visage d'Athos à quel point celui-ci aurait eu envie, en cet instant précis, de se retrouver ivre mort au fond de n'importe quel fossé – de préférence toutefois le plus à l'écart possible de ce monde.

Alors qu'à peine plus loin nos mousquetaires dépassaient le cimetière des Saints-Innocents, à la sortie de l'esplanade des Halles, ils virent s'avancer vers eux à longues enjambées un officier de forte corpulence portant l'uniforme bleu roi des Gardes françaises, assorti d'un impressionnant chapeau à plumets, et d'une formidable cuirasse argentée en travers de laquelle il arborait l'écharpe de soie blanche propre à son rang. L'individu, suivi de deux hallebardiers du même régiment, exécutait dans les airs de larges moulinets de ses bras, qui achevaient de lui conférer toute l'apparence d'un rodomont de farce théâtrale... Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour qu'ils parvinssent à percevoir ses mots, que d'Artagnan, Athos et Aramis reconnurent enfin, dans cette étrange apparition, nul autre que Dom Tomás, le père jésuite qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors rencontré qu'une seule fois aux Tuileries, sous un tout autre travestissement! L'homme était en parfaite santé, comme le prouva la virulence avec laquelle il apostropha les trois cavaliers:

_-–- _Mosqueteiros_! Où est mon Arminda? Qu'en avez-vous fait?!_

_-–- Nous avons confié votre fille aux bons soins de votre secrétaire Tiago_, admit Aramis en rapprochant sa monture. _D'après lui, vous seriez à l'article de la mort. Avec du recul, je me dis que nous avons dû être mal informés..._

_-–- _Inferno_!_ rugit Dom Tomás. _Tiago est un traître, une vipère au service de l'Espagnol! Il a tenté de m'empoisonner il y a deux jours; heureusement, j'ai reconnu à temps l'odeur de la substance qu'il avait versée dans mon vin! Depuis, le petit scélérat a disparu et se cache en ville. J'avais fait dépêcher des messagers sur votre route de retour pour vous prévenir..._

_-–- Hélas, nous sommes revenus par un autre itinéraire_, constata sombrement Athos.

_-–- Mon père_, intervint d'Artagnan, _comment ce diable de Tiago a-t-il fait pour se présenter à nous le premier?_

Le jésuite semblait bouillonner de colère rentrée dans sa cuirasse lorsqu'il gronda:

_-–- Les mouchards qu'il aura disposés aux portes de Paris afin de guetter votre retour ont dû être plus rapides et mieux avisés que les miens. Et dire que je n'avais jamais soupçonné chez ce garçon le moindre talent pour l'espionnage... Il sera tout de même parvenu à me duper! Moi!_

_-–- L'heure n'est pas aux regrets_, trancha Athos d'un ton décidé. _Il faut absolument les retrouver tous deux, Dame Arminda et lui! Commençons déjà par retourner sur nos pas, puis sur leurs traces: par les Halles, en direction de la rue Saint-Denis..._

Cette nuit-là, ni Dieu ni le Ciel ne semblaient jouer du côté des mousquetaires: non seulement les bourrasques de pluie réduisaient fortement la visibilité, mais elles avaient également déjà soufflé ou abattu plusieurs des lanternes disposées par le guet pour éclairer les rues principales. En outre, le pavé glissant ralentissait et rendait hasardeux le pas des chevaux. Les mousquetaires prirent donc assez tôt la décision de mettre pied à terre, en confiant les brides de leurs montures à l'un des deux gardes bleus qui accompagnaient Dom Tomás.

En arrivant sur la rue Saint-Denis, Aramis reconnut tassée sous le porche de l'église Saint-Leu une vieille mendiante qui semblait assise là à demeure, et à qui il faisait très régulièrement l'aumône. La pauvresse n'eut donc pas à se faire prier pour renseigner son bienfaiteur habituel: oui, elle avait bien vu passer une jeune fille en jupes bleues, qui semblait être entraînée de force par un petit homme en noir. _«Ils ont été rejoints par deux autres vilains bougres en manteaux noirs qui les avaient attendus au coin de l'église_, ajouta-t-elle. _Deux sales trognes d'assassins, si vous voulez mon avis: le genre qu'on voit arriver en même temps que son dernier souffle! Ils se sont engouffrés tous les quatre dans la rue aux Ours, là, à main droite.»_

Athos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, et Dom Tomás avec le dernier des deux hallebardiers qui l'escortait encore, se lancèrent aussitôt sur les traces fraîches de Dona Arminda et des trois malfaisants qui l'avaient enlevée. C'est par pure chance qu'ils les rejoignirent non loin de là, à l'entrée de la rue de Quinquempoit: les fugitifs venaient d'y être interceptés par une patrouille de trois gardes du Cardinal en capes rouges, cuirassés, casqués, et armés de longues piques. Même des soudards aussi bas de plafond que les butors que Son Éminence prenaient habituellement à son service, avaient dû trouver suspect ce groupe de fuyards vêtus comme des conspirateurs, remontant en pleine nuit et au pas de course les rues vidées par la pluie battante, et entraînant à son corps défendant une jeune femme des plus rétives!

Les mousquetaires ne perdirent rien de ce qui se passait à une trentaine de toises devant eux: le groupe des manteaux noirs et celui des capes rouges se trouvaient parfaitement éclairés par l'une des rares lanternes ayant survécu aux intempéries; et l'un des gardes portait également une torche imbibée d'huile en plus de sa pique. Dona Arminda, bien qu'agitée, se faisait visiblement violence pour garder le silence: il était clair que Tiago, pressé tout contre elle, devait la maintenir sous la contrainte en appuyant quelque lame courte contre ses reins. Mais ce détail était apparemment passé inaperçu des gardes du Cardinal: ceux-ci, visiblement fidèles à leurs mauvaises habitudes les plus notoires, paraissaient bien moins occupés à effectuer un véritable contrôle dans les règles, qu'à négocier pied à pied un pot-de-vin conséquent avec l'un des acolytes du secrétaire félon!

_-–- _Soldados_!_ héla Dom Tomás en courant en direction des deux groupes. _Arrêtez ces hommes! Arrêtez ces hommes!_

Tout se passa alors très vite. L'un des inconnus en noir qui accompagnaient Tiago passait à ce moment derrière celui des gardes qui brandissait une torche. L'homme sortit vivement un petit pistolet à canon court d'une de ses hautes bottes de cheval, et tout en en armant le chien d'un même mouvement, appliqua aussitôt la gueule de l'arme sur la nuque du soldat inconscient du danger. L'éclair et la détonation du tir à bout touchant firent sursauter les deux autres gardes rouges, détournant leur vigilance. Le second complice en profita pour tirer une sorte de navaja d'une des manches de son ample manteau de pèlerin, et pour en percer la gorge d'un des deux patrouilleurs à sa gauche. Le sang vint se mêler à la pluie sur les pavés luisants, lorsque l'homme en cuirasse s'effondra dans un fracas de ferblanterie. Totalement pris au dépourvu, le troisième garde réalisa bien trop tard que sa longue pique était pour le moins impropre au combat rapproché: il s'en délesta précipitamment, tentant de prendre du champ afin de dégainer le pistolet glissé dans sa large ceinture de laine rouge. Mais Tiago lui lança alors à la volée le stylet avec lequel il avait tenu Dona Arminda dans l'obéissance; atteint en plein visage, le malheureux alla rejoindre au sol ses deux infortunés collègues.

_-–- Noooon!_ hurla d'Artagnan, alors qu'il se précipitait avec ses compagnons droit sur les trois assassins.

Ceux-ci virent brusquement ces nouveaux venus surgir de l'ombre de la rue; ils dégainèrent aussitôt deux autres pistolets dissimulés, et ouvrirent le feu. L'une des balles atteignit sa cible: cueilli en pleine course, le hallebardier bleu qui suivait Dom Tomás dérapa et s'abattit face contre le pavé détrempé. L'autre tir cependant s'avéra défectueux: le chien de l'arme claqua, mais le coup refusa de partir. Rien d'inhabituel, en vérité: une forte pluie tendait toujours à provoquer de nombreux ratés sur les armes à poudre noire. Cet aléa laissa aux quatre survivants le temps de se jeter à l'abri dans les entrées de portes et derrière les contreforts de murs formant saillies, le long de l'étroite ruelle: Athos et Dom Tomás à droite, Aramis et d'Artagnan à gauche, leurs propres pistolets bientôt apprêtés. En face, leurs adversaires ramassèrent à la hâte les armes à feu des gardes rouges tués, avant de s'embusquer de la même manière – eux sous la lumière crue de la lanterne, les mousquetaires demeurant dans l'obscurité à trente pas de là. La situation se retrouvait tout à coup dans une impasse!

Aramis avisa alors dans le mur à sa gauche un interstice à peine devinable, entre deux bâtisses de bois et de silex, tout juste assez large pour laisser circuler un homme de sa sveltesse avançant de côté. L'attention du mousquetaire fut tout particulièrement attirée par une marque tracée au canif, à hauteur d'enfant, sur l'une des poutres qui bordaient l'entrée de ce goulot d'étranglement: une sorte d'échelle surmontée d'une double flèche. Ce qui signifiait, dans le langage écrit de la Cour des Miracles, que ce passage étriqué donnait sur l'un de ces enchevêtrements infernaux d'arrière-cours encombrées, de venelles creusées entre deux masures branlantes, et de contre-allées presque impraticables, qui représentaient pour ainsi dire les viscères les plus intimes de n'importe quel pâté de maisons de la Cité royale. Aramis appréhendait certes beaucoup moins bien que Porthos ce type de réseaux d'une logique inaccessible aux non-initiés – Porthos qui y avait grandi, Porthos dont l'absence se faisait sentir plus douloureusement encore en cet instant; mais aussi, Porthos qui avait enseigné à son ami le plus proche les bases de l'interprétation de ces marques ésotériques que laisse derrière elle la lie du peuple de Paris, pour réussir à s'orienter rapidement dans de tels dédales.

Aramis vit immédiatement là une chance à saisir au vol: une opportunité tactique de parvenir à déboucher en toute discrétion sur les arrières immédiats de l'ennemi. Le mousquetaire tira doucement sur l'épaule de d'Artagnan devant lui, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille tout en désignant du pouce l'étroite anfractuosité. Le Gascon opina rapidement du chef, puis emboîta le pas de son ami qui venait de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres de ce boyau urbain. Ce n'est qu'une fois les deux hommes bien engagés dans le labyrinthe, que d'Artagnan eut à nouveau recours à son inséparable briquet à silex pour éclairer leur chemin, et pour repérer les signaux posés là par la truandaille du quartier.

Abrité derrière Athos, Dom Tomás regarda avec inquiétude les deux mousquetaires disparaître dans la muraille. Devinant leur plan, il reporta alors son attention sur les agents espagnols embusqués devant lui; et c'est dans la double intention de capter leur attention et de gagner du temps qu'il interpella son ancien secrétaire:

_-–- Tiago, depuis toutes ces années... Tu étais pour moi presque comme un neveu! Pourquoi?! Comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi pour les Castillans?!_

_-–- Trahir!?_ rugit le jeune homme depuis le renfoncement où il maintenait Arminda immobilisée. Seu demónio_! Comment osez-vous parler de trahison, "mon père"?! C'est vous qui avez trahi le roi Très Catholique! Notre roi, à tous deux!_

_-–- Tiago, tu le sais: ma fidélité va avant tout à mon pays... Notre pays, à tous deux! Notre cher Portugal qui renaîtra un jour de ses c..._

_-–- Assez de tout cela! Mon allégeance à moi va à notre souverain légitime, et à nul autre! Pas à un antique royaume perdu par la volonté de Dieu, ni à un ramassis de traîtres et parjures séparatistes qui ne valent même pas la corde pour les garroter! Mais assez parlé, maintenant... Laissez-nous partir, et il n'arrivera rien à votre chère Arminda. Je ne tiens pas plus que vous à ce qu'elle soit blessée dans cette affaire. Même si elle n'est que la semence impure de vos péchés, elle ne..._

_-–- Semence impure toi-même_, cracha la jeune femme en se débattant. Filho de uma cabra_!_

_-–- _Silencio, tu_!»_ clama Tiago en allongeant une gifle à sa prisonnière, avant de s'adresser à nouveau au père de celle-ci: _«Vous allez donc maintenant nous laisser partir tranquillement, nous... et votre fille! Elle demeurera notre garantie que vous ne ferez pas profiter les Français de votre expertise. De mon côté, vous avez ma parole qu'elle sera bien traitée; mais également que si d'aventure l'un de nos agents venait à être neutralisé de votre fait... C'est votre chère Arminda qui aura à en payer le prix!_

En dépit du danger que courait sa fille, Dom Tomás tenta de se concentrer sur la nécessité de retenir l'attention de Tiago, jusqu'à ce que d'Artagnan et Aramis aient pu mener à bien leur manœuvre de contournement. Il fallait absolument continuer à le faire parler. Cela ne présentait à vrai dire guère de difficultés aux yeux du jésuite: le fanatisme suintait dans chacune des phrases de son ancien assistant; or ce genre d'individu ne demande généralement qu'une tribune, qu'un public pour glorifier ses idéaux, pour épancher son orgueil et cracher sa haine...

_-–- Toutes ces années que tu passées à mon emploi, Tiago_, reprit Dom Tomás, _et je n'ai rien vu venir! Je n'avais jamais rien soupçonné! Dis-moi seulement comment tu t'y es pris pour devenir ainsi espion dans la maison même d'un espion!?_

_-–- Sérieusement?!_ grommela pour lui-même Athos, embusqué devant le jésuite. _Moi, j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez cette sale petite canaille...!_

Comme Dom Tomás s'y était attendu, l'arrogance pointait dans la voix du petit clerc lorsqu'il répondit:

_-–- J'ai été contacté par feue Son Excellence Don Raúl Mendoza, l'ancien ambassadeur d'Espagne à Paris, alors que j'étais déjà à votre service et vous au sien. C'est lui qui m'a informé de votre rôle d'agent secret dont j'ignorais tout, et qui m'a recruté afin que je garde un œil sur vos activités: il n'a jamais eu pleinement confiance en vous! Je dois admettre que j'aurai mis longtemps pour deviner votre double jeu; mais c'est bel et bien moi qui vous ai démasqué, dénoncé, et obligé à entrer en clandestinité. Et si je vous ai suivi dans cet exil, c'était afin de m'assurer que jamais plus vous ne pourriez nuire aux intérêts de la Couronne! J'étais bien placé pour connaître votre unique faiblesse: votre bâtarde, grâce à laquelle je vais enfin pouvoir..._

Le baratin de Dom Tomás avait parfaitement rempli son objectif de diversion: Tiago et ses deux affidés ne soupçonnaient aucun péril, au moment où d'Artagnan et Aramis émergèrent à pas de loup du porche d'une venelle transversale, à environ dix pas sur leurs arrières. Aramis tenait fermement en main son lourd pistolet d'arçon, prêt à l'emploi. Il visa rapidement le spadassin le plus proche, lui-même armé d'un pistolet, et tira. Malheureusement pour le mousquetaire, l'amorce dans sa platine fit long feu: la poudre fusa bruyamment, éclairant la scène un bref instant; mais une fois encore victime de l'humidité ambiante, le coup ne partit pas. L'éclat de lumière et le sifflement de la poudre avaient cependant attiré l'attention de l'homme en noir, qui se retourna vivement et pointa son propre pistolet en direction d'Aramis.

Exposé à découvert, celui-ci dut prendre une décision rapide: il lança d'abord en l'air son arme à feu désormais inutile; puis la ressaisissant presque aussitôt au vol par l'extrémité de son canon, il la projeta avec force en direction de son adversaire. Le solide pistolet à crosse ferrée fendit l'air sur la dizaine de pas qui séparaient le mousquetaire de l'assassin, en tournoyant sur lui-même à la manière d'une antique hache de jet. Soit qu'Aramis fut dans les petits papiers du bon Dieu, soit qu'il fut décidément aussi bon lanceur qu'il était bon tireur, son projectile improvisé vint frapper violemment l'homme en noir en plein milieu du front, lui fracassant le crâne. Le misérable lâcha son coup de feu en direction du ciel nocturne, avant que son arme ne lui échappe des mains et qu'il ne s'affaisse dos au mur, sans un cri.

De son côté, d'Artagnan, lui, avait opté pour l'acier froid de préférence à la poudre noire – décidément par trop capricieuse cette nuit-là. Flamberge au vent, il s'était élancé de toute la vitesse de ses jambes droit sur le second spadassin, le plus éloigné des deux. Celui-ci avait déjà son épée à la main, mais n'eut cependant que le temps de se retourner avant que le Gascon ne soit sur lui. Il ne parvint également que de justesse à contrer en parade haute l'attaque plongeante de son agresseur; toutefois, c'est sa poitrine qui arrêta le coup de dague que le mousquetaire avait porté à main gauche, de bas en haut. La vigueur de la charge plaqua l'homme dos au mur, avant que l'estocade ne l'y cloue pour solde de tout compte. C'est avec satisfaction que d'Artagnan put recueillir tout contre son oreille le dernier râle de son ennemi...

Désormais isolé, Tiago recula précipitamment dans un angle de la muraille en maintenant Dona Arminda devant lui, la gueule de son pistolet calée contre la jugulaire de la jeune femme. Athos suivi de Dom Tomás rejoignit au pas de course Aramis et d'Artagnan; et bientôt les trois mousquetaires, épées et dagues pointées vers l'avant, refermèrent un quart de cercle intimidant sur le traître acculé dans son coin. La pluie continuait de tomber en torrent: chaque seconde passée sous ce déluge réduisait le potentiel létal de l'arme à poudre dont Tiago, éperdu, s'obstinait à menacer la vie de son otage. En fait, la seule stratégie gagnante pour lui aurait été de réserver son unique balle pour Dom Tomás, si d'aventure ce dernier s'approchait à sa portée: c'eût été le meilleur moyen pour l'agent du Roi d'Espagne de sortir définitivement le maître espion jésuite de l'équation. Et c'était bien là la raison pour laquelle justement celui-ci demeurait en retrait: il ne s'agissait aucunement de lâcheté de sa part, mais bien d'une analyse simple et froide de la situation.

_-–- Tu devrais lâcher l'affaire maintenant, compère_, argumenta Aramis d'un ton presque amical. _Même si par extraordinaire, tu parvenais à abattre l'un d'entre nous avec ce pauvre pétard mouillé, il restera aux autres assez de ferraille pointue en mains pour te convertir en passoire pour vin de Porto... Ou de Xérès, puisque tu sembles en tenir pour tout ce qui est espagnol!_

_-–- Et le résultat sera le même si c'est sur Dona Arminda que tu tires_, gronda Athos de sa voix de basse la plus menaçante. _Tu as juste ma parole que nous y consacrerons beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps!..._

Dom Tomás, lui, continuait à analyser la situation en silence. Et ses conclusions étaient plutôt pessimistes quant aux chances d'un règlement de la situation qui n'impliquerait aucun sang versé. De son point de vue, l'argumentation raisonnable des mousquetaires n'allait mener nulle part. Il avait déjà pu jauger le degré de fanatisme de Tiago; et le regard fou, les sursauts nerveux de bête traquée de celui-ci, laissaient craindre le pire pour ce qui devait suivre. C'est pourquoi sans encore s'avancer, le jésuite interpella directement son ancien collaborateur, prenant le pari de lui adresser la plus insensée des propositions:

_-–- Tiago! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à Arminda! Tout ce que tu désires, c'est bien me réduire au silence une bonne fois pour toutes, _correcto_? Eh bien voilà: ma vie, je te la donne... si tu parviens à la prendre! Un duel à l'épée, ici, juste toi et moi, voici ce que je t'offre! Qu'en dis-tu?_

Le félon en manteau noir roula des yeux en direction du coin d'ombre d'où était venue cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien entendu, il héla en retour:

_-–- À l'épée, juste vous et moi?! J'ai votre parole que vos amis _mosqueteiros_ n'interviendront pas durant le combat, "mon père"?_

_-–- Hé!_ répondit la voix d'un ton débonnaire. _Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils te laisseront partir si tu me tues... Mais de toute façon, si cela arrive, eh bien tu auras atteint le but pour lequel tu étais prêt à donner ta vie! Alors? _Está bem_?_

Tiago prit le temps de réfléchir un moment, cherchant où était le piège. Son regard et sa respiration s'étaient stabilisés, et ses muscles ne tressaillaient plus, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Il finit par repousser brutalement son otage devant lui, tout en se débarrassant de son pistolet détrempé:

_-–- _Está bem_! Laissez-moi sortir lentement mon épée, _mosqueteiros_... Maintenant, c'est entre le jésuite et moi!_

_-–- Père!_ s'écria Arminda en se précipitant dans les bras du religieux encuirassé.

_-–- Oh ma fille, ma petite fille, mon cher petit ange!_ gémit et renifla le gros homme sur le ton le plus larmoyant qu'on puisse imaginer, en étreignant son enfant tout contre son bien inconfortable poitrail de fer.

Soudain honteux d'avoir ainsi dévoilé en public la faiblesse d'un homme en même temps que l'amour d'un père, Dom Tomás repoussa doucement sa fille sur le côté avant de s'avancer vers son adversaire, rapière au poing, invitant du geste les mousquetaires à faire cercle sur les bords de la ruelle:

_-–- Veuillez demeurer à l'écart, _cavalheiros_. Ce qui va suivre, je le crains, ne sera rien de plus qu'un sordide règlement de comptes d'arrière-cour, d'espion à espion, l'un de ces obscurs combats sans gloire qui nous sont hélas propres, à nous autres agents de l'ombre, outils jetables au service du pouvoir... Des soldats d'honneur tels que vous ne devraient pas avoir à se salir les mains dans cette misérable affaire entre hommes déchus!_

Aramis soupira discrètement, les joues gonflées et les yeux au ciel. Ça, un éminent prédicateur?! Un raseur de première, oui! Un moment, il en fut presque à souhaiter la victoire du traître Tiago, pour ne jamais plus avoir à endurer le phrasé pompeux du jésuite! Pour autant, les deux Latins ne semblaient pas pressés d'engager le combat, continuant à tourner lentement l'un autour de l'autre sous la pluie, leurs épées pointées en sixte, préférant ouvrir les hostilités par les mots et l'intimidation plutôt que directement par le fer. C'est Tiago qui prit l'initiative de la première attaque: faisant virevolter avec aisance sa lame autour de son poignet, le jeune homme lança d'une voix confiante, pleine de morgue, à l'adresse de son volumineux adversaire cuirassé d'argent:

_-–- Ne croyez pas vous en tirer si facilement, "mon père". Je n'ai pas toujours été ce petit scribe obéissant que vous pensiez si bien connaître. Il fut un temps où j'ai été soldat du Roi!_

Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Dom Tomás maintint fermement sa position, observant d'abord un silence pesant avant de finalement laisser tomber avec gravité:

_-–- Et moi, Tiago, je n'ai pas toujours été ce père jésuite bedonnant que tu penses avoir en face de toi. Allons, maintenant: en garde!_

Alors que la pluie semblait redoubler de violence, les duellistes finirent par s'élancer d'un même mouvement l'un contre l'autre, avec une énergie qui fit lever l'eau des flaques sous leurs pas. Le ballet de leurs rapières se joua sur le rythme de l'escrime à l'espagnole: une succession de vigoureuses attaques de taille plutôt que d'estoc. Tiago en tout cas semblait avoir dit vrai: l'œil expert des mousquetaires reconnut vite en lui cette férocité brutale, cette rage de vaincre que l'on n'apprend que sur les vrais champs de bataille, là où c'est sa propre vie que l'on met en jeu. Pour autant, son adversaire représentait un défi d'un niveau auquel nul ne se serait attendu: la technique du jésuite était en effet sans défaut, et son endurance, sa vivacité, son équilibre surprenants de la part d'un homme d'Église aussi lourdement équipé, et affublé d'un tel embonpoint. Il avait même dû fréquenter l'enseignement d'un maître d'armes de tout premier plan, car certaines des fentes et ripostes les plus inédites dont il faisait usage auraient peut-être bien pu plonger Athos lui-même dans l'embarras.

Ce combat sans merci ne s'éternisa cependant pas outre mesure. À un moment donné – qu'avec du recul, on aurait pu reconnaître comme préparé depuis plusieurs coups à l'avance –, Dom Tomás fit suivre une feinte d'un brusque saut de côté, sur la droite de Tiago; et avant que ce dernier ait pu se repositionner, il s'était déjà vivement jeté tout contre lui, empoignant à main gauche son bras armé, et repliant son propre bras en position haute en sorte que la pointe de sa lame vienne mordre profondément dans la chair du front de son adversaire, sans toutefois encore en pénétrer l'os. De saisissement autant que de douleur, Tiago poussa un cri, et lâcha son arme qui vint tinter sur le pavé; puis il demeura ainsi, figé bouche ouverte et bras écartés, à la merci du vainqueur.

_-–- La fameuse 'Botte des Jésuites'!_ murmura Athos avec respect. _La voici donc..._

Bien qu'il fut presque aussitôt lavé par la pluie, un filet de sang s'obstinait à ruisseler du front vers les joues du jeune homme tétanisé. Dom Tomás maintint la pression de sa lame durant un instant si bref qu'il en parut interminable, avant de soupirer d'une voix triste:

_-–- Je suis désolé, Tiago... S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi... Hélas, la sécurité d'Arminda dépend de ton silence éternel! Puisse le Seigneur avoir pitié de mon âme..._

Dom Tomás poussa légèrement le poignet, pas plus loin qu'il n'était nécessaire. L'os frontal perforé, Tiago s'effondra sur le pavé où il ne convulsa qu'un bref instant, avant que les rafales de pluie ne parviennent plus à faire cligner ses paupières grandes ouvertes. Le bretteur jésuite avait déjà rengainé sa rapière. Ses doigts gantés tracèrent dans les airs le signe d'absolution au-dessus de la dépouille de son adversaire malheureux, tandis qu'une brève prière de miséricorde passa à voix basse sur ses lèvres.

Ce moment de recueillement ne fut que de courte durée: d'Artagnan y mit un terme des plus cavaliers lorsqu'il apostropha sans égards le religieux, en désignant les deux agents espagnols en manteaux noirs étendus contre les murs de la rue:

_-–- Ces deux-là n'iront pas dégoiser non plus – au cas où ça vous intéresse... Vous ne voulez pas marmonner quelque chose pour eux, également?_

Dom Tomás foudroya du regard l'impertinent Gascon, mais préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui. Entretemps, Dona Arminda était venue se placer au côté du jésuite victorieux. Tout en contemplant pensivement le corps de Tiago battu par la pluie, la jeune fille enlaça avec une tendresse infinie le bras de son père, puis vint poser sa tête contre son épaule:

_-–- Alors ça y est, père? C'est terminé? C'en est enfin fini de tout cela?_

_-–- Fini? _Não_,_ querida_!_ répondit Dom Tomás alors qu'il dégageait son bras en souriant, pour mieux le passer autour de l'épaule de sa fille. _Au contraire, tout ne fait que commencer. Un nouveau départ pour moi, loin des jésuites, des Espagnols, des intrigues meurtrières... mais plus proche de toi, ma fille! Et pour toi, une nouvelle vie dans ce beau royaume de France qui nous accueille si aimablement; plus de temps à passer auprès de ce vieux père dont tu sais encore si peu de choses; et peut-être un jour, quand il sera de nouveau libre, le retour dans le magnifique pays qui t'a vue naître..._

Les bras croisés, d'Artagnan s'était rapproché de l'épaule d'Aramis, et vint glisser à son oreille en désignant d'un mouvement du menton la dépouille de Tiago:

_-–- Alors, mon ami? Plus envie de croiser le fer avec le chapon-chapelain?_

_-–- Mm... Merci, non_, répondit paisiblement Aramis. _Je crois que je vais passer mon tour._

Dom Tomás se rapprocha en trois enjambées des deux mousquetaires, qu'il gratifia d'un bon sourire jovial tout en venant poser cordialement une de ses grosses mains sur une de leurs épaules à chacun:

_-–- Merci à vous, _companheiros_. Au nom de ma fille et en mon nom, merci pour tout, infiniment. Hélas, il est temps cette fois de nous faire des adieux définitifs: Arminda et moi, nous allons rejoindre immédiatement la nouvelle cachette que nous a trouvée le Père Joseph, non loin d'ici. De préférence, avant l'arrivée du guet qui compliquerait les choses, _ajouta le jésuite en embrassant du regard les sept corps étendus dans l'espace réduit de la petite rue obscure_. Si tout va bien, vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous. Mais sachez qu'Arminda et moi, nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous...»_ Dom Tomás se rembrunit tout à coup, lorsqu'il changea de sujet: _«Vous étiez quatre au départ, si je ne m'abuse. Votre compagnon, le _mulato_ bâti comme une porte d'église... Que lui est-il...?_

_-–- Porthos, c'est son nom_, soupira d'Artagnan d'un ton soudain abattu. _Nous avons dû le laisser derrière nous, gravement blessé à la tête, et le confier aux bons soins d'un médecin de Boulogne. En fait, nous pensions demander un congé à notre capitaine, puis repartir vers le Nord dès le petit matin, à longues chevauchées. Nous... Nous ignorons même seulement si le malheureux Porthos est encore en vie à l'heure où nous parlons..._

Le jésuite se frotta le menton d'un air très absorbé:

_-–- Hum! Je vois... J'en toucherai deux mots au Père Joseph dès que je le verrai – c'est-à-dire cette nuit même. Croyez-moi, il est très doué pour l'intendance, cet homme-là... Alors allez donc plutôt prendre un peu de repos: je me charge de tout! Arminda? Où es-tu, mon enfant? Il est temps de..._

Dona Arminda était alors occupée à faire ses propres adieux à Athos, debout face à lui sous la pluie froide, les mains enfouies dans celles du mousquetaire, et les yeux plongés dans les siens. Le pauvre Athos s'attira de la part de Dom Tomás un regard tout à la fois inquiet, suspicieux et menaçant, lorsque le religieux entendit très distinctement sa fille déclarer à l'homme d'armes:

_-–- _Adeus_,_ Senhor_ Athos... Je garderai longtemps le souvenir de votre courage... et de votre vigueur!_


	6. Meurtrissures et réconfort

_**Chapitre 6 : Meurtrissures et réconfort**_

_._

_«_Adeus, Senhor_ Athos... Je garderai longtemps le souvenir de votre courage... et de votre vigueur!»_

D'Artagnan, Athos et Aramis étaient réunis au chevet de Porthos, lequel demeurait encore alité en chemise de nuit, la tête abondamment pansée. Aramis venait de lui conter tout ce qu'il avait raté de leur dernière aventure; et pour l'heure, il en détaillait avec force pantomimes et effets théâtraux les ultimes minutes passées en compagnie de Dona Arminda et de son père – au grand dam d'un Athos scandalisé. De fait, Aramis ne se contentait pas de forcer de manière ridicule l'accent de la jeune Lusitanienne, mais le surchargeait également d'un ton enamouré qu'Athos jugeait outrageux, grotesque, et hors de propos. Si le rude homme de guerre acceptait d'endurer une telle humiliation, une telle atteinte à son propre honneur ainsi qu'à celui d'une demoiselle, c'était uniquement parce que cette lourde farce semblait visiblement propre à remonter le moral du pauvre Porthos, encore convalescent et astreint à garder le lit.

Ses trois amis venaient tout juste de le rejoindre en fin de journée en son gite de Boulogne. À l'issue de leur mission, le Père Joseph avait eu la bonté de faire dépêcher en urgence vers le Nord l'un des nombreux carrosses blasonnés aux armes du Cardinal: ce modèle-ci était même équipé d'une suspension tout spécialement amortie, en sorte de pouvoir ramener Porthos à Paris dans les meilleures conditions. Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan avaient obtenu congé de leur capitaine afin de pouvoir faire partie du voyage – encore que le moyen de transport n'ait pas été tout à fait à leur goût, d'un point de vue purement esthétique! _«Tire les rideaux_, avait dit Aramis à d'Artagnan au moment de leur départ de Paris. _Si jamais nos camarades nous voient dans cette maudite roulotte aux couleurs du Richelieu, ça va encore bien jaser! Seigneur, ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour Porthos...»_

Les Mousquetaires du Roi ne trouvèrent en revanche rien à redire sur le confort du carrosse, ni sur la rapidité du voyage: en roulant nuit et jour à bon rythme, avec des changements réguliers de cocher et de train d'attelage aux étapes, le trajet avait été bouclé en à peine trois jours là où les quatre cavaliers avaient mis une semaine. Comme l'avait prédit Dom Tomás, le Père Joseph se révélait effectivement un redoutable homme d'intendance... Ce périple somme toute fort reposant avait permis à nos compères de se remettre des fatigues accumulées lors des deux semaines qu'avait duré leur mission – et aussi de laisser s'éteindre tranquillement le solide rhume qu'ils avaient tous trois contracté sous les pluies diluviennes de leur dernière journée à Paris! L'on n'imagine décidément pas, avait songé d'Artagnan alors qu'il se sentait à l'agonie, l'énorme consommation de mouchoirs que peut impliquer de mener une vie de héros!

Toutes les fatigues et les inquiétudes de ces deux dernières semaines étaient à présent plus que remboursées par ce moment privilégié que les quatre amis pouvaient à nouveau passer ensemble. Durant les tout premiers jours qui avaient suivi celui où ses compagnons avaient dû le laisser derrière eux, les terribles fièvres dont avait souffert le malheureux Porthos avaient bien failli avoir raison de lui. Pourtant, contre toute attente, le praticien boulonnais entre les mains duquel son sort avait été remis en désespoir de cause – et chez lequel il logeait encore – avait su faire de l'excellent travail. S'il souffrait toujours occasionnellement de terribles migraines, Porthos commençait déjà à se rétablir de manière très rassurante. Et de fait, en cet instant où Aramis lui contait les adieux passionnés de Dona Arminda à Athos, il en était à se tordre sur sa couche, secoué par une crise de fou-rire incoercible, les mains sur les côtes et les larmes aux yeux:

_-–- Houh! Hou-hou-houh! Par pitié! Arrête, Aramis! Houh! Je n'en peux plus... C'est trop...! Hou-houh!_

_-–- Que diable sont-ils en train de faire à mon patient?!_

La voix aigre qui s'était élevée derrière les mousquetaires, appartenait à l'homme qui venait de pousser la porte de la petite chambre sans s'être annoncé. Longue robe et haute coiffe conique noires, col sans apprêt, grosse besace de cuir sur l'épaule, le docteur Lehideux était le médecin attaché à la Compagnie des Mousquetaires du Roi, qui venait d'effectuer le voyage en carrosse avec nos trois amis. Le capitaine de Tréville l'avait dépêché à Boulogne en lui recommandant tout spécialement de veiller à la santé et au bon rétablissement de son cher Porthos. Guère attachant, l'individu était toutefois réputé être un peu plus compétent que la plupart de ses confrères – ce qui devait signifier qu'il avait sans doute dû prendre à peu près autant de vies qu'il en avait sauvées!

L'inquiétant personnage vint d'abord déposer avec cérémonie sa grande sacoche sur la petite table au centre de la chambre; puis agitant gravement ses amples manches noires, il toisa l'ensemble de l'assistance avec la même hauteur qu'un aigle qui serait venu se percher au-dessus d'une fosse à purin, avant de déclamer avec componction:

-–- Aegroto dum anima est, spes est_!***** Je suis bien aise de voir que mon patient a eu le bon goût de ne point décéder avant mon arrivée. Nous allons donc pouvoir procéder sur l'heure à son examen_ in vivo_...__*****_

_-–- C'est fort aimable à vous d'arriver après la bataille, Votre Excellence_, railla Porthos à qui la tête du corbeau à lancette ne revenait décidément pas. _Mais j'ai déjà été soigné fort efficacement dans cette maison-ci, par l'honorable docteur Chalençais qui..._

-–- A falsis principiis proficisci_!__*****_ rétorqua le médecin militaire d'un ton pincé, en frappant sa lourde besace sur la table. _Il est bien sot et vain de distribuer aux quatre vents le titre de docteur! Votre Chalençais n'est point homme de médecine, tout au mieux un chirurgien-barbier de province... Votre serviteur, lui par contre, a fait ses humanités à la Faculté de Paris, et peut vous réciter tout Galien par cœur et à rebours! Maître Chalençais a donc été généreusement soldé pour ses bons services, et prié de ne plus interférer dans le traitement de mon patient..._

_-–- Écoutez-moi bien, Doc_, s'emporta Porthos agacé. _Moi, je ne parle pas le latin; et la seule fois où j'ai approché la Faculté de Paris, je m'étais trompé de rue! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Chalençais m'a sauvé la peau: j'ai confiance en son art, alors que vous, sauf votre respect..._

Porthos se tut brusquement. Sa pomme d'Adam monta puis redescendit, alors qu'il fixait de ses yeux écarquillés une seringue à lavement de dimensions proprement monstrueuses, que le médecin venait d'extraire de sa besace et de poser sur la table. L'homme de science remarqua le trouble de son patient, qu'il jugea utile d'apaiser:

_-–- Oh, point d'inquiétude: je faisais juste un peu de rangement dans mon trousseau. Fi, nous sommes au 17e Siècle, tout de même! L'on n'utilise plus désormais ce genre de médication pour tout et n'importe quoi!_

L'esprit modérément rassuré, Porthos ne s'agita donc pas outre mesure lorsqu'un trépan crânien puis une scie à os vinrent rejoindre l'énorme seringue sur la table. Le colosse fut cependant assez durablement ébranlé pour laisser placidement le disciple d'Hippocrate pratiquer sur lui toute une batterie d'auscultations parfois bien intrusives. L'examen commenté des reliquats de sa digestion, en présence même de ses amis, fut loin d'être l'un des moments les plus glorieux de sa vie...

-–- Homo sum, humani nil a me alienum puto_!__*****_ latinisa une fois de plus le médicastre parisien. _Tout ceci me paraît bien trop riche. Je prescris donc un purgatif afin de détoxifier l'organisme, ainsi qu'un régime alimentaire des plus légers: eau vinaigrée et bouillon de navets; un peu de blanc de poule, lorsqu'il parviendra à se tenir debout..._

Aramis et d'Artagnan durent lutter pour contenir leur hilarité lorsqu'ils virent Porthos tirer la langue au docte praticien derrière son dos. Maître Lehideux devait cependant être habitué de longue date aux rudes mœurs de gladiateurs de ses patients, puisqu'il tança celui-là sans même avoir à se retourner:

_-–- Et pour commencer, il va cesser de contrefaire le singe en pensant que je ne le vois point; ensuite, il va me prendre sans faire d'histoires cette préparation soporative, qui devrait lui permettre de dormir un peu. Quant à eux_, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan, _ils vont bien gentiment vider les lieux et laisser mon patient se reposer. Du repos, messieurs, et encore du repos!_ Praemonitus praemunitus_...__*****_

À regret, Porthos se força à vider en deux gorgées le contenu de la fiole que lui avait tendue le médecin; l'amertume de la potion le fit grimacer. Les bras croisés et l'épaule appuyée contre l'âtre de la petite chambre, Aramis observait quant à lui d'un œil désabusé le docteur Lehideux, très occupé à replacer minutieusement dans sa grande sacoche l'intimidant contenu qu'il en avait précédemment extrait. _«_Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum sonatur..._»__*****_, proféra le mousquetaire en sorte d'être bien entendu du cuistre en robe noire, s'attirant en retour un regard courroucé de sa part.

Plus diplomate, d'Artagnan sut jouer de l'apparente candeur de la jeunesse, et du supposé respect inné de celle-ci envers ses ainés, pour amadouer l'arrogant personnage et pour en obtenir l'accord que lui-même et ses amis pourraient demeurer avec Porthos jusqu'à son endormissement complet. Le docteur Lehideux finit par prendre congé avec ses sombres atours, son bissac et ses clystères; ce fut au grand soulagement de tous que la porte se referma sur lui.

-–- Cito longe tarde_!__*****_ murmura Aramis, décidément lui aussi en veine de la même pédanterie latinisante qu'il venait de reprocher au médecin.

-–- _Dire qu'il nous faudra faire le voyage de retour en compagnie de cette insupportable baderne!_ soupira d'Artagnan.

_-–- Bah, laissez filer_, grogna Porthos qui songeait déjà avec écœurement à son prochain bol de bouillon de navets. _Vous veniez d'achever votre histoire, je crois, sur vos adieux à Dom Tomás et à sa fille. J'ai quand même bien du mal à croire que le gros bardache emperlousé que je n'ai vu qu'une fois aux Tuileries, puisse être cet escrimeur du Diable que vous venez de me décrire!_

_-–- C'est pourtant pure vérité_, jura d'Artagnan paume droite en l'air, tandis qu'il revenait prendre une chaise proche du lit de Porthos. _J'aimerais tant savoir reproduire certaines des bottes les plus vicieuses dont je l'ai vu faire usage... Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que plusieurs des coups que je l'ai vu porter, auraient sans doute pu faire quelques trous dans la vêture de notre ami Athos lui-même!_

Porthos jeta un regard en coin en direction de l'intéressé, grand bretteur devant l'Éternel; la simple absence de dénégation de sa part confirmait la véracité des allégations de d'Artagnan, ce qui arracha un sifflement admiratif au grand mulâtre:

_-–- Peste! Il ne me semble décidément pas très catholique, ce jésuite-là... Mais au moins, il m'a l'air d'un bon père, aimant... C'est une belle chose, que celle-là... Oh oui, c'est une belle chose..._

La voix du convalescent s'affaiblit graduellement au fil de ses bâillements, avant qu'il ne finisse par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Même d'Artagnan, le dernier à avoir rejoint tout récemment la petite fratrie d'armes, savait que Porthos – dit 'du Vallon' – était un enfant trouvé, élevé dans le ruisseau, qui n'avait jamais connu son père, et à peine sa mère. Tout juste savait-il que c'était de celle-ci qu'il tenait son teint sombre et sa tignasse crépue – cette malédiction qui avait fait un enfer de presque chaque journée de sa jeunesse, mais qui dans le même temps avait forgé son caractère et développé sa pugnacité. Les compagnons de Porthos savaient aussi que le capitaine de Tréville avait sans doute été la première véritable figure paternelle que leur ami ait jamais connue; d'où l'immense respect, proche de la piété filiale, que celui-ci lui témoignait en toutes circonstances. Aramis, Athos et d'Artagnan pouvaient donc comprendre que peu de choses soient plus à même d'émouvoir le brave Porthos que l'histoire admirable d'un père prêt à tout pour protéger son enfant...

Tour à tour, les trois mousquetaires vinrent tapoter l'épaule du géant endormi, avant de quitter sa chambre. Ils laissèrent encore un écu d'argent à la bonne de Maître Chalençais, avec instruction de veiller sur le repos de leur ami – et de quérir son maître de préférence au détestable médecin de la Compagnie, en cas de problème sérieux! La nuit commençait à tomber: il était temps pour les mousquetaires de profiter de leur première soirée de détente en ville depuis bien longtemps. Et ils avaient retenu à cet effet une courte liste de bonnes adresses, rapidement soufflées avant leur départ par quelques uns de leurs camarades vétérans de plusieurs campagnes dans les Flandres...

Nos compères laissèrent derrière eux les remparts de Boulogne tandis qu'ils descendaient vers la ville basse, et plus particulièrement vers le quartier voisin des quais, largement dédié aux établissements de plaisirs. À un moment donné, les trois soldats débouchèrent sur une petite place, ou plutôt un gros carrefour, avec une grande croix de pierre trônant en son centre. Deux directions s'offraient à eux. Aramis ouvrit le débat en tendant le bras vers la droite:

_-–- Et si je vous proposais une bonne petite partie de dés au "Cornet du Diable"? J'ai en bourse cinq pistoles gagnées sur un certain ami gascon, qui ne demandent qu'à être remises en jeu... et à faire des petits!_

_-–- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller nous asseoir au "Hanap d'argent"?_ proposa d'Artagnan en se léchant les lèvres. _J'ai entendu dire qu'ils viennent de recevoir un fameux arrivage de vin de Jurançon!..._

Athos, songeur, ne répondit rien sur le moment. Puis tournant vers ses amis un visage affable et détendu tel qu'on ne le voyait pas souvent en arborer, il finit par déclarer:

_-–- En fait... Je suis le premier à m'en étonner, mais... Je crois que je n'ai aucune envie de me livrer aux pires excès cette nuit. Je me sens – Comment dire?... – en paix avec moi-même! Faites par vous-mêmes le compte de cette mission: Porthos est tiré d'affaire; nous avons démasqué et mis en échec plusieurs agents étrangers; sauvé la vie d'une jeune fille; et rendu celle-ci à l'amour de son père. Il y a de quoi se sentir satisfait de sa journée, non?! Morbleu, nous avons même mis le Richelieu en position de nous devoir une faveur! Et puis..._

Athos interrompit brusquement là l'évocation à voix haute de ses pensées. Ce fut Aramis qui la compléta, avec un grand sourire égrillard:

_-–- Et puis, Môssieu Athos a héroïquement secouru de ses bras puissants la demoiselle en détresse... Môssieu Athos a su mettre le grappin sur le jeune cœur d'un joli tendron... Môssieu Athos, la vieille bête misanthrope, se dit que finalement, il est peut-être encore dans la course!..._

_-–- Aramis!_ s'empourpra violemment Athos. _Là, tu... Tu dépasses les... Sangdieu!_

D'Artagnan éclata d'un fou-rire comparable à celui de Porthos un peu plus tôt. Le Gascon, qui se tenait alors entre ses deux amis, leur plaqua une main derrière l'épaule de chacun, moitié pour les entraîner, moitié pour parvenir à se maintenir lui-même debout malgré ses soubresauts d'hilarité. Et après même que les trois mousquetaires eurent disparu à l'angle de la petite place, résonnaient encore dans les rues de Boulogne le rire franc de d'Artagnan, les remontrances véhémentes d'Athos, et l'imitation surjouée d'Aramis:

_«_Adeus, Senhor_ Athos... Je garderai longtemps le souvenir de votre courage... et de votre vigueur!»_

.

__FIN__

.

* * *

_._

_*** **«Tant que le malade a un souffle, il y a de l'espoir!»  
_ _*** **«dans le vif»  
*** **__«__Ceci résulte de prémisses erronées!__»  
*** **__«Je suis humain, rien de ce qui est humain ne m'est étranger!»  
*** **__«Être prévenu, c'est être prémuni...»  
*****_ _«__Quoi que l'on dise en latin, cela sonne profond...__»  
*****_ _«[__Pars] vite, loin, [et reviens] tard!__»  
_... Exemples typiques des locutions latines propres aux médecins les plus fats de cette époque – Relire Molière: _Le Médecin malgré lui_...

.

* * *

.

_Épilogue : En 1640, profitant des guerres qui accaparaient l'Espagne en Europe, le Portugal se souleva et redevint un royaume indépendant sous la dynastie de Bragança. Son autonomie ne fut reconnue par la Couronne de Madrid qu'au terme d'une guerre de vingt-huit années.  
__Le ministre jésuite Do__m Tomás Miguel Oliveira da Cruz est bien évidemment un personnage purement fictif..._


End file.
